


как мы учимся ходить

by thesumofsuns



Series: как мы умираем, как нам родиться заново [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 20s-40s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The First Avenger, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Gen, Geographical Inaccuracies, Great Depression, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Inaccurate Catholicism, Original Character(s), Orphan Bucky Barnes, POV Bucky Barnes, Poverty, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Slow Burn, Underage - Freeform, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesumofsuns/pseuds/thesumofsuns
Summary: мистер Барнс от колыбели до солдатских ботинок
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Series: как мы умираем, как нам родиться заново [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694389
Comments: 15
Kudos: 34





	как мы учимся ходить

Ма говаривала, что много лет назад Ист-Ривер была прозрачнее слюды, и, ныряя на добрую дюжину футов, можно было увидеть покоящиеся в песке бледные раковины моллюсков. Ма вспоминала далёкие времена, времена чистых рек и мягких морских ветров, несущих в себе только соль и горечь; времена, когда грязи под ногами было больше, звёзды на небосклоне светили яростнее, а люди жили честнее, Ма вспоминала часто. Она рассказывала ему о честных людях: фермерах, ковбоях, солдатах, умиравших за морем, тем не менее, никогда не упоминая отца. Её строгое, худое лицо, чуть смуглее его, болезненно кривилось, стоило спросить о нём — чем старше Джеймс становился, тем меньше спрашивал. Он был достаточно смышлёным, чтобы понимать очевидное: ответов не будет, только едва заметные её слезы, и, засыпая, он будет видеть как она бродит беспокойно из угла в угол, сжимая в руках подол юбки, что-то толкуя полушёпотом, повторяя незнакомые слова, о которых он тоже не должен был спрашивать. Что за историю они хранили? 

Ма задумчиво глядела на него, её тёмные глаза блестели в густом свете открытого огня.

— Я расскажу, когда ты станешь старше, — обычно отвечала она.

Стояла морозная, тёмная и тяжёлая зима, он провёл вечер, кромсая перочинным ножом в щепу небольшое полено — с тех пор как ему исполнилось пять, Джеймс следил за огнём. Его ладони были полны заноз, которые Ма вынимала так же методично и тщательно, как оттирала раз в неделю его дочерна грязную шею или пространство за ушами, пока он сидел в полной горячей воды ванне. Воду всегда нужно было использовать дважды. Занозы не стремились покидать ладони, он шмыгал носом, подбородок предательски дрожал. Тогда Ма улыбнулась тихой, далёкой улыбкой, какая случалась с ней редко и делала её моложе и дальше от него, делала её незнакомой, чужой даже.

— Постарайся не дёргаться, Джейми.

Ма иногда заставляла его имя звучать иначе, язык её запинался, с силой выговаривая завершающий слог.

— Вот тебе история, — задумчиво произнесла она, — не плачь. На северо-западе, в глубине Ист-Ривер, что вдали от города делается прозрачнее от близости океана, лежит пустой каменистый остров, что назван твоим вторым именем. Волны обступают остров со всех сторон в шторм, волны глодают камни, делая их полыми внутри, и тогда камни поют. На том острове стоит дом, в котором больше никто не живёт, а может и не жил никогда. Может статься, стены дома никогда не слышали людских голосов, может быть их никогда не касались людские руки. Когда-нибудь, взяв лодку, мы с тобой отправимся туда. На закате причалим. Вымочив ноги, ступим на берег. Я возьму тебя за руку, и мы пойдём к дому, в котором никто не живёт, и он услышит наши голоса, узнает наши руки, он станет нашим.

— Почему? — спросил он.

— Потому что пустые места есть для того чтобы перестать когда-нибудь быть пустыми, — сказала Ма. — Они всё ждут чьих-то шагов, чьих-то голосов, ждут, что кто-то разделит с ними свою жизнь. 

— Что если прибой разобьёт лодку, и мы не сможем вернуться обратно?

— Значит так тому и быть, — ответила она, подцепив последнюю, самую паршивую занозу ногтем.

Джеймс вздрогнул, шумно втянув воздух носом. Ма осмотрела ладони, поцеловала обе и отправила его в кровать. Во сне он слышал скрип деревянных ставень на ветру, пение островных камней и крики чаек. Во сне он видел её и себя: оба они брели вдоль берега, и Ма держала его за руку, так крепко.

Через несколько недель он впервые услышал её надсадный кашель, увидел, как она сжимает горло обеими руками, силясь вдохнуть или выдохнуть, заметил, как она торопливо вытирает рот, и её губы становятся ярче, краснее, чем были.

Тёмная и тяжёлая зима заберёт Ма на исходе февраля. Джеймс проснётся, безмятежный, зевая и вытирая слезящиеся глаза, ступит на ледяные половицы и поймёт, что камин пуст, и что никто не зовёт его поутру. 

Ма будет лежать в постели, на боку, глядя перед собой, глаза её будут далёкими, подёрнутыми блёклой пеленой. Джеймс не станет звать её, не станет кричать. Прежде чем раздастся стук в дверь, прежде чем жившие по соседству люди вольются в комнату, он проведёт сутки рядом с телом, молча, недвижимо. 

После кто-то уведёт его прочь от накрытого простынёй тела, кто-то накормит его горячей едой, вложив тяжёлую ложку в безвольную руку, кто-то соберёт его вещи в небольшой чемодан с коваными углами и поведёт его за собой по улице к большому дому полному монахинь. Джеймс так и не побывает на похоронах, но будет часто видеть сны о береге, о пустом доме, в котором не прозвучит ни его шагов, ни шагов его Ма, который останется пуст, возможно, навечно.

Вскоре он научится избавляться от заноз самостоятельно, и это не сложно, если как следует стиснуть зубы.

\--- 

В день своего восьмилетия Джеймс получает лишний кусок пирога за обедом, взрослую, неиллюстрированную Библию и несколько медяков от Энни, которая, несмотря на его неизбывные проблемы с дисциплиной, недостаточную богобоязненность и среднюю успеваемость, питает к нему слабость. Причин этой слабости Джеймс никак не может уразуметь. Конечно же, Энни вовсе не Энни, а «сестра Аннет». Её короткое имя без обязательного титула — небольшая тайна между их склонёнными головами. Энни младше, чем была его Ма, когда умерла, стоит ей снять чепец, окажется, что у неё такие же тёмные волосы, мягкой волной спадающие с плеч. Джеймсу нравится её быстрая речь, её умение улыбаться не одним губами, а так, что освещается лицо, её умелые руки, мгновенно возвращающие оторванные пуговицы его рубашке или лацкану пиджака, и то, что она не заставляет его молиться больше положенного. Последнее — особенно. 

Джеймс ненавидит молитвы.

— Неужели, — спрашивает он у Энни без конца, — человек не мог изобрести другого, покороче пути к богу? Зачем донимать его бесконечными молитвами, голова у него не разболится?

— Джеймс Барнс, — возмущённо и высоко произносит Энни. — Советую тебе поскорее начать молиться, чтобы сестра Агнесса не услышала этих слов.

Он улыбается криво, позволяя Энни увидеть отсутствующий зуб. Он потратил несколько дней ожесточённо расшатывая один из верхних клыков, а после обвязал его нитью, дёрнул как следует. Боль была краткой, а восторг нестерпимым. Окровавленный клык остался в жестяной коробке из-под сахарного драже, хранящейся под матрасом. Джеймс планирует показать его Энни когда-нибудь. Его и всё прочее, что содержится в коробке: застывшие комья смолы, птичьи перья, оторванные пуговицы, яркие фантики от конфет, облизанную морем гальку, несколько медяков и прочую дрянь, от которой он никак не может избавится, которая одновременно ничтожна и нет.

— Всё же ты лучшее создание господне в этом скорбном доме, — продолжает Энни. — Сегодня твой день, постарайся провести его с толком. Обещай?

Он кивает. 

Энни, продолжая щебетать, подталкивает его к выходу из классной комнаты, он машет ей, прощаясь. Коридор полупуст и тёмен, когда Джеймс спускается по лестнице в холл, стараясь запинаться как можно чаще, помогая мыскам новых ботинок приобрели уродливые, но привычные черты старых. Он бредёт мимо украшенных фресками стен, и мирские страдания святых сегодня беспокоят его меньше обычного — за окнами набирает горячую силу лето. Джеймс минует тяжёлые двери, минует брызжущий красками сад. Он направляется к наружным воротам, оглядываясь и на ходу выправляя рубашку из унизительно-коротких шорт. Воспитанникам не запрещено покидать приютской земли, однако Джеймс уверен, что едва кто-нибудь из сестёр заметит его стремительно удаляющийся затылок, он будет окликнут, а из этого ничего путного не выйдет — он не на хорошем счету. 

Он намеревается провести остаток дня слоняясь по улицам, разглядывая витрины, может быть, потратить несколько центов на конфеты и предусмотрительно съесть их до возвращения. 

Сегодня Джеймс не чувствует необходимости делиться с ближним.

— Жадность — смертный грех, — так сказала когда-то сестра Агнесса, поправляя круглые очки на горбатом носу, грозно сводя седые брови.

Будучи уверен, что жадность для тех, кому есть что присвоить, для тех, кому есть чего желать (а всё его невеликое состояние — чемодан с коваными углами и жестяная коробка), Джеймс не печётся о смертных грехах.

Он шагает широко и свободно, выпростав руки из рукавов шерстяного пиджака, где на спине недостаёт подкладки, а на локтях намечаются дыры, и стоило бы сообщить об этом Энни, но ему не до того, ведь лето едва началось, а классы едва закончились. Он насвистывает и сплёвывает на мостовую через пустоту на месте левого клыка.

Три года, проведённые в приютном доме имени Святого Христофора, не кажутся Джеймсу наполненными страданиями. Он сыт, одет, и необходимость выслушивать нотации сестёр, а также молиться, посещать мессы и заучивать наизусть огромные стихи из Писания, кажется ему невеликой платой за это. Он мог бы иметь и меньше, он мог бы работать на фабрике, он мог бы умереть той тёмной зимой, неподвижно, так и не оставив тела Ма. Возможно потому Джеймс презирает большую часть делящих с ним спальню детей за мягкий нрав, за плач по ночам, за тоску по родительскому дому и иные формы малодушия. Ему не по чему тосковать и некуда возвращаться — это непреложно и просто, это позволяет Джеймсу чаще улыбаться Энни, держать голову высоко, нарушать правила как вздумается, а после стойко принимать наказание. Десять розог за сквернословие, десять — за жевание табака, выговор за несоблюдение норм гигиены, а последняя важна, потому как чистоплотность сродни праведности.

Длительная, хоть и не окончившаяся наказанием, нотация за историю с собакой.

Джеймс, конечно, считал, что ничего эдакого не произошло ни с собакой, ни с ним самим, ни с добрым именем приюта.

Пятнистая гончая со впалыми боками и торчащими рёбрами, на нетвёрдых ногах тянувшая своё истощённое тело мимо забора приютного дома, зарычала первой. Заслышав рык, он подбежал к воротам, опустился на колени, склонив голову набок, оскалил зубы. Гончая не спасовала. Толпа детей Христофоровых за его спиной росла, и, стоя на коленях и скалясь, он слышал: «Барнс, верно, распрощался с остатками мозгов». Кто-то присвистнул, застучали чьи-то ладони одна о другую — аплодисменты. Джеймс зарычал. В сырой, испещрённой чёрными пятнами собачьей пасти, отделённой от него только металлическими прутьями забора, не хватало зубов, пахло из неё гнилостно и горько, но он не зажмурился, не попятился, только зарычал громче, широко разевая рот и пачкая подбородок слюной, и рычал, пока собака не убралась, подгоняемая комьями земли и камнями.

Сестра Агнесса возвела очи горе и поинтересовалась, имеет ли его бесовское поведение отношение к дьяволу, что свободно бродит среди людей.

Джеймс шагает быстрее, улица под его ногами клонится, изгибается, устремляясь к набережной, к тёмной, маслянисто блестящей поверхности Ист-Ривер. Воздух наполняется запахами водорослей, рыбьей требухи, просмолённых сетей, соли, гниющего мусора и хот-догов, конечно, хот-догов.

Он останавливается, заслышав возню за углом, брань и крик, и кто-то вдруг валится ему под ноги — он едва успевает отпрянуть, прежде чем маленькое, сжатое в упругий комок тело не оказывается в жалком расстоянии от его ботинок. Кто-то поднимает бледное лицо кверху, глядя Джеймсу прямо в глаза. Джеймс моргает. Кто-то издаёт пронзительный и полный отчаяния вопль, распрямляясь, поднимаясь на ноги и кидаясь обратно за угол. Джеймс торопливо следует за кем-то, не вынув рук из карманов шорт.

Парнишка, что упал ему под ноги, худ, одет из рук вон плохо — штаны и вылинявшая рубашка с чужого плеча ему отчаянно велики. Он бросается вперёд, выставив перед собой прямые руки, и, конечно, пропускает удар. Бестолочь, так решает Джеймс. 

Два ирландца, одинаковых, щербатых и рыжих как сам дьявол, валят парнишку в пыль, принимаясь наносить удары ногами и руками, как придётся. Джеймс раздумывает недолго, решив, что положение, как его ни поверни, не может быть честным, и пока крохотный стоик не издаёт ни звука — бледные руки закрывают лицо — Джеймс наконец склоняется, поднимая увесистый камень, прищурившись театральности ради, метко бросает. Камень отскакивает от спины одного из ирландцев, отвлекая того от парнишки. Джеймс знает что делает: первый сопляк получает от него удар под рёбра, особенно болезненный, заставляющий обычно противника согнуться пополам, второго он хватает за ворот рубашки и приветствует чужое лицо лбом — его собственная голова много крепче. Он выпускает второго ирландца, и тот, корчась, валится в пыль. Задыхающаяся рыжая копия на нетвёрдых ногах оттаскивает его, размазывающего кровь по лицу, в сторону.

Джеймс испускает победный клич, едва сумевший подняться на колени парнишка вторит ему. Оба они свистят сквозь пальцы — у Джеймса получается лучше — вопят что есть силы, пока побеждённые, держась друг за друга, пятятся, а после улепётывают.

— Катитесь! — орёт Джеймс им вслед.

Он поправляет на себе одежду, протягивает глядящему на него осторожно парнишке руку. Перепачканное пылью, его лицо дрожит жалко, точно он из последних сил старается не зареветь.

— Спасибо, — бросает Джеймс.

— Что?

— Слово, которое ты ищешь — «спасибо».

— Я не просил помогать.

— А я не просил падать мне под ноги.

— Так уж вышло.

— Это была достойная битва.

— Ты бросал камни. Что тут достойного?

— Победа есть победа. Пожми уже мою чёртову руку.

Улыбается. Зубов у него тоже не хватает. На бледной коже лица — тонкие ручейки вен. Джеймс серьёзнеет. Рука, касающаяся его несмело, холодная и грязная, влажная чуть.

— Стив.

Джеймс хмыкает, пожимая его руку.

— Неплохо вышло, а, Стиви?

— Стив, не Стиви. Стив Роджерс.

— Ладно-ладно, — добавляет Джеймс, — ты серьёзный парень, Роджерс, я это сразу понял. Давай-ка, поднимайся. Где ты живёшь?

Стив Роджерс раскрывает рот, и от его немногословности следа не остаётся, он принимается болтать без умолку, на ходу подтягивая штаны, отряхиваясь. Сотня слов в минуту, Джеймс готов об заклад побиться, он в жизни не знал человека, который говорил бы так быстро и так много. Джеймс больше молчит и слушает внимательно. Стиву Роджерсу исполнится семь в июле, разницы между ними всего год, Стив Роджерс умеет считать до дюжины и читать немного, и его Ма, Сара, лучший человек на всём свете. Джеймс кивает согласно, следуя за Стивом к набережной, туда, где, отделённые мостовой от набережной и береговой линии, стоят кучно невысокие, закопчённые многоквартирные дома. Стив Роджерс принимается задавать вопросы, Джеймс отвечает неторопливо.

— Джеймс Барнс.

— Восемь.

— Моя Ма умерла три года назад, я не знаю отца.

— В приюте неплохо.

— Вовсе мне не было тебя жалко, Стиви. Извини, Стив. Битва была достойной, вот только ты неправильно сжимаешь кулак. Кто держит большой палец в кулаке? Только идиоты, Стиви, полные бестолочи. Извини, Стив. Так ты повредишь палец после удара. Никогда не оставляй руки прямыми. Зачем ты полез в драку? Их было двое, и они бы тебя отделали как бог черепаху, твоя Ма бы плакала.

Джеймс обнаруживает, что скорость его речи приближается к скорости речи Стива только тогда, когда понимает, что рассказал о себе всё что знал, всё-всё, что несла в себе доселе его короткая, не слишком украшенная приключениями жизнь.

Джеймс замирает, когда слова заканчиваются. Стив Роджерс глядит на него изучающе, прежде чем они расходятся у дверей его многоквартирного дома. Он раздосадованно отмечает, что ему нечего подарить Джеймсу в день его рождения. Джеймс уверяет, что это не важно. Стив снова пожимает его руку. Когда они стоят так близко, становится очевидно, что Стив не просто мал, но ломок как будто: неверный изгиб его сгорбленной спины, острота резко выступающих под вылинявшей тканью рубашки лопаток, нервное биение синей вены под тонкой кожей его горла.

Лицо Стива, несмотря на бледность, живое, а руки быстрые, и он улыбается Джеймсу несмело, точно раньше ему не слишком-то часто приходилось это делать.

Он произносит кое-что, а после исчезает за дверью.

В день своего восьмилетия Джеймс получает новое имя — четыре буквы смешного сокращения его второго, сложного для произнесения, громоздкого и тяжёлого. Впереди у него беззаботный бег лета, бескрайнее солнце, от которого темнеет кожа на руках и лице, болтовня Стива, молчание Стива, когда тот выбалтывает всё, что содержалось в нём от самого рождения, медленное, медленнее набегающих на плоский, песчаный берег волн, время.

— Ты не слушаешь, Баки.

— Слушаю, Стиви.

Стив Роджерс морщит покрасневший от солнечного ожога нос.

— Просил не называть меня так. Ма говорит так, только она.

— Привыкнешь, — бросает Баки.

Стив отвешивает ему подзатыльник. 

Под веками у него плавают цветные пятна, как случается, если долго смотреть на солнце, и всё лето он глядит только на него, пусть глазам от этого и делается больно иногда. 

\--- 

Сёстры за стенами Христофоровыми поминают бродящего среди людей дьявола, но Баки думает, пока что, пока ему позволено думать так, что свободнее дьявола среди людей бродит бог. Бог слоняется между узких, заваленных мусором улиц, где многие оставляют следы своего пребывания на земле, бог заглядывает в плохо освещённые окна, теряется меж рядов стиранного белья. Возможно, это тот самый бог, с которым он строго и без лишних формальностей говорит перед сном, возможно, какой-то другой.

Квартира, где живут Стив и его Ма, теперь знакома ему лучше, чем изнанка приютского пиджака, чемодан с коваными углами, жестяная коробка и собственные ладони. Она мала, пахнет влажным деревом, огнём, табаком немного, иногда кофе. Зольные пятна перед камином въелись в половицы, и, часами просиживая у открытого огня, он придумывает в них лица и истории. Единственное окно со скрипучей, рассохшейся и потерявшей краску рамой, выходит на набережную. Открытое, оно делает ближе шумы тротуара и мостовой: людской гомон, рык двигателей редких, гремучих автомобилей, стук лошадиных копыт. Он видит тела чаек, вьющихся в морском воздухе. Ист-Ривер, взбивая волнами песок, окатывает набережную, шелест её совсем близко. Баки думает о переселенцах со Старой Земли; о кораблях: от Мэйфлауэра до последнего судёнышка, что ткнулось носом о землю, на которой он живёт.

Сара Роджерс не похожа на его Ма, и это кажется ему странным, потому как он ищет черты матери в любых женщинах, рядом с которыми оказывается, и находит их всегда, но Сара с её рыжими волосами и бледно-голубыми глазами, холодными и спокойными как далёкая озёрная гладь, этих черт лишена. Это не мешает Баки молчаливой тенью следовать за ней каждый вечер, когда она возвращается из госпиталя, пропахшая камфарой. Едва дверь распахивается, Стив обычно бросает всякое занятие, вёртко исчезает из любого диалога, и, почти не подпрыгивая на бегу, устремляется к ней. Он обнимает Сару, утыкаясь лбом в её живот, а она коротко, почти машинально хлопает его по макушке. Баки мнётся возле двери, ощущая неловкость, лицо его делается намеренно серьёзным. Когда Стив знакомил его с Сарой, он протянул ей ладонь для рукопожатия. Сара Роджерс рассмеялась звонко, так звучат катящиеся по мостовой медяки, и обхватила его ладонь своей. Теперь, когда Баки и Сара Роджерс не незнакомцы вовсе, он раздумывает о необходимом приветствии. Он не может обнять её как Стив, потому что он слишком взрослый и чужой ей, не может протянуть руку и почему-то не может открыть рот. Проходя мимо, Сара легко касается его затылка. Стив, следующий за ней по пятам, хватает его за руку, и они, точно увлекаемые Гамельнским крысоловом, ходят за ней по квартире, жадно ловя каждое слово. Баки редко остаётся на ужин. Он знает, что никто не захочет кормить лишний рот, даже если Сара никогда не произносит этих слов, даже если она просит его остаться, даже если Стив просит его остаться. 

Стив слишком мал и ни черта не понимает.

— Я не голоден, — обычно отвечает он. 

Энни вскоре принимается спрашивать, куда он пропадает. Она наблюдает за ним пристальней, чем за прочими, она замечает изменения. Баки улыбается чаще и сильнее вовлечён в учёбу. Он временно перестал жевать табак, пропустил всего несколько воскресных месс и получил вдвое меньше розог.

— Мистер Барнс, — говорит Энни, оставшись с ним один на один в классной комнате после урока, — вы, верно, забыли мне что-то рассказать.

— Энни, — отвечает Баки, — ты ведь устанешь слушать.

Он всё же рассказывает.

Стив плохо читает, а пишет ещё хуже, но умеет рисовать. Баки не может и вдумчивой черты провести так, чтобы она сложилось во что-то определённое, но у него идеальный для восьмилетнего почерк: крупный, округлый и уверенный. Он завороженно следит за нечёткими линиями, выводимыми Стивом на клочке бумаги, сначала разрозненными, а после сходящимися воедино, создающими что-то из пустоты бумажного листа и хаоса росчерков. Стив рисует бездумно, отвлечённо, а его пальцы, держащие карандаш, двигаются быстрее, чем начинает своё существование образ, впечатываемый в бумагу. Цветные карандаши стоят столько, сколько ни у него, ни у Стива никогда не наберётся, и оказывается, что Стив видит цвета иначе. 

Поначалу Баки не верит, полагая, что тот просто издевается или ищет повода для ссоры. Последнее приключается с ним довольно часто. 

— Как выглядит красный, Бак? — спрашивает Стив, распластавшись на полу и старательно выводя что-то на бумаге. Ребро его ладони выпачкано графитом.

Баки не понимает.

— Красный выглядит как красный. Звёзды и полосы. Какого цвета полосы? Белые с красным. Или красные с белым?

— Полосы, Бак, скорее коричневые с белым. 

Баки закатывает глаза.

— Сопляк, ты не ведаешь, что говоришь, — возмущается он. — Поле под звёздами синее, так?

— Так, — отзывается Стив. — А полосы коричневые. Может быть, жёлтые. Тёмно-жёлтые, я не уверен.

— Быть того не может, — строго отвечает Баки.

Упрямство, с которым Стив порой выдаёт идиотские, не имеющие права на существование факты, приводит Баки в первородную ярость быстрее чего бы то ни было.

— Но это так.

— Не так!

— Так!

Баки раздумывает, стоит ли рассказывать Энни о том, как прошла их первая и пока что единственная драка, и что поводом для её почти послужил вопрос защиты чести и совести государственного символа. 

После длительных прений, сдобренных под конец изрядным количеством взаимных оскорблений, Стив наносит удар первым; конечно, это бестолковый удар. Его кулак скупо проходится по скуле Баки, тот технично ставит Стиву подножку. Стив падает на пол, Баки бросается сверху. Стив теряет остатки сдержанности, царапается и кусается, изрыгает самоизобретённые и, скорее всего, несуществующие проклятия, пытается наподдать Баки коленом, но тот плотно прижимает его к полу обеими руками. Он мог бы оставить от Стива пятно на деревянном полу, но не сделает этого. Перестав биться и орать, Стив замирает вдруг и неразборчиво шепчет что-то. Уверенный, что пришло время взаимных извинений, Баки наклоняется к нему.

— Не слышу тебя, Стиви, — тянет он.

Стив подаётся вперёд и бьёт его головой изо всех невеликих сил. От внезапной, предательской боли, Баки падает назад, взмахнул бестолково ногами и гулко ударившись затылком об пол. Из носа, там, где, как оказалось, довольно прочная башка Стива, проложила себе дорогу, льётся кровь. Её много.

— Чёрт, — говорит Стив.

— Плевать, — зло отвечает Баки.

Он неподвижен, голова гудит, тёплая кровь стекает по губам, по подбородку. Стив исчезает и возвращается с мягкой тряпицей, смоченной холодной водой. Вытирает его лицо, прижимая тряпицу к носу.

— Я не хотел.

Тихо, голос у него дрожит. 

— Я знаю.

— Давай ты разобьёшь нос мне.

— Если я разобью нос тебе, твоя Ма вышвырнет меня отсюда.

— Нет, Ма поймёт, что это по договорённости, я ей объясню.

— Оставь меня в покое.

— Это будет честно, Бак! Тебе даже стараться не придётся, я поддамся. 

— Вот, — замечает Баки, — погляди.

Он протягивает Стиву свою перепачканную кровью руку.

— Это красный, — произносит Баки. — На флаге как внутри. Это кровь, она красная, Стив, скажешь, что это не так?

Стив усаживается ближе, склоняется к его ладони. Он так близко, что почти утыкается в неё носом.

— Это красный, — отвечает он. — Я запомню.

К вечеру нос у Баки распухнет и приобретёт нездоровый цвет. 

Сара будет крайне недовольна ими обоими.

— Господь, в которого я не очень-то верю, меня за что-то ненавидит, — скажет Сара. — Одного бремени мне было недостаточно. Стиви, зачем ты это сделал?

Стив с лицом редкого, пунцового оттенка, будет иметь вид скорбный и виноватый.

— Разногласия, мэм, — твёрдо скажет Баки. — Но ничего такого, о чём стоило бы беспокоиться. Мы всё решили, мы пришли к взаимопониманию.

— Ох, Баки, — вздохнёт Сара, — будет больно.

— Я готов, — убеждённо ответит он.

— А тебе, Стивен Грант Роджерс, — добавит Сара, — всё же придётся извиниться.

Всю дорогу к приюту, позже, Стив будет тих, а после схватит Баки за рукав рубашки и уткнётся лбом в плечо, издав жалкий и тревожный, походящий на всхлип звук. Этого окажется достаточно.

Он излагает эту историю Энни, слегка приукрасив страдания свои, добавив им оттенок комичного мученичества, как бы спрашивая у той, стоит ли Стив Роджерс перенесённых им страданий, телесных и нет.

Вот ещё кое-что о Стиве. 

Он читает медленно. Пальцы его следуют за строками, и даже они быстрее его рта. Он сбивается, и начиная заново, злится.

— Как ты это делаешь? — спрашивает он. — Как буквы складываются в слова так быстро?

— Сила привычки, — отвечает Баки. — Ты слишком торопишься.

Ярость Стива чаще молчалива. Книга, с которой он не может справиться, переносит отрицающие человеческое благочестие издевательства. Измочаленные углы страниц, страницы, загнутые гармошкой, сложенные несколько раз, надорванные страницы, страницы со следами впивавшихся в бумагу ногтей. Пока Стив сражается с одной страницей, он вымещает гнев на идущей следом, а после, переходя к пострадавшей, пытается загладить вину.

— Я больше не принесу тебе книг, — угрожает Баки.

Увечья, которые Стив причинил «На море» Томаса Мэйна Рида, сложно выразить словами.

— Тогда читай вслух.

Баки вздыхает.

— «Мне исполнилось всего шестнадцать лет, когда я убежал из родительского дома и стал матросом…».

— Ха, — вторит Стив.

И слушает, слушает, открыв рот.

Рыбалка, как и всякое требующее смирения занятие, выводит Стива из себя. Он мечется перед удочками туда-сюда, в то время как Баки, прищурившись, глядит на воду. Стив меряет деревянную пристань шагами, топает тяжёлыми ботинками, пинает тугие, просмолённые узлы швартовов, доводя до безумия рыбаков, и им приходится спешно собрать свои убогие удочки, прежде чем проклятия и рыбьи кишки не посыпались на их головы. Стив смеётся, Баки выдаёт ему лёгкую затрещину, которой достаточно чтобы выместить всё его раздражение, но недостаточно, чтобы вызвать приступ ярости у Стива.

Стив плавает как рыба, Стив бегает быстро, потому что воздух не сопротивляется его крохотному телу, Стив лёгкий и вёрткий. Иногда, правда, ему тяжело дышать без какой-либо на то причины. Когда Баки спрашивает об этом, Стив велит ему не беспокоиться. Стив невыносимо упрям и упорен, Стив хочет научиться ездить на велосипеде, но велосипед взять негде. Скромная плата, которую Сара Роджерс, будучи медсестрой, получает в госпитале, позволяет им со Стивом жить и сносно питаться, но не допускает и мысли о велосипеде, граммофоне и иных чудесах цивилизованного общества. О Баки и говорить нечего, но он изобретателен. 

Он вытряхивает все медяки, содержащиеся в жестяной коробке, а также запрятанный среди носков серебряный доллар, найденный на улице и присвоенный без всякого сожаления и отдаёт все деньги живущему в конце квартала грузному поляку, Бобби, который старше Баки на несколько лет, взяв велосипед в аренду на время. Стив, сияя что тот новенький серебряный доллар, с которым Баки больше не встретится, скатывается с холма, упоённо вопит, расшибает колени, локти и лоб, и Баки кричит, чтобы он не угробил велосипед, потому что расплачиваться за него будет нечем. Несколько гнутых колёсных спиц, конечно, всегда можно выправить, но только если их несколько. Они повторяют полёт с холма вдвоём. Стив впереди — сиденья едва хватает — и он находит это положение крайне унизительным, то и дело упрямо задирая голову, упираясь макушкой Баки под подбородок, когда он выравнивает руль, направляет его вниз, когда ветер забивается в глотки им обоим, Стив забывает о деланом недовольстве. 

— Как у тебя это вышло? — спрашивает он, имея в виду велосипед.

— У меня свои методы, — напыщенно отвечает Баки и чувствует себя выше и старше, величайшим и грандиознейшим из всех созданий. 

Сара осматривает украшающие их следы борьбы с земным тяготением, Сара обрабатывает ссадины йодом, и Баки вдруг замечает, как чутка она к нему, как осторожны её руки, когда они касаются его. Он получает ровно столько внимания и ворчания, сколько получает Стив, а после, когда Сара курит задумчиво около распахнутого окна, а они оба сидят, застыв в одинаковых позах чтобы позволить йодному раствору высохнуть, Баки понимает вдруг, что она улыбается им обоим сквозь облако горького дыма, и мелкие, едва заметные морщины в уголках её светлых глаз становятся ярче, а она сама — моложе, легче. Баки хочет когда-нибудь рассказать Саре о своей Ма. О тёмной зиме, которая забрала её, может быть, он хочет понять, что с ней случилось, но теперь не время. Алое солнце катится в тёмные воды Ист-Ривер, чтобы остыть на ночь, Стив бормочет что-то себе под нос, ковыряя едва образовавшуюся кровяную корку на колене, дым стелется по комнате, и Баки никогда ещё не был счастливее. Он не хочет возвращаться в приют, не хочет покидать квартиры, и он возится с ботинками до последнего, делая вид, что у него возникли непредвиденные сложности со шнурками. Стив глядит на него хмуро, но деловито.

— Я поговорю с Ма, чтобы ты мог остаться здесь. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты остался с нами, Бак. Ты разве не хочешь?

Стив шепчет едва слышно, заговорщицки. В его голосе наивное обещание, от которого Баки делается тошно.

— Стиви, это глупости. Не донимай Ма глупостями.

И он уходит как можно скорее.

Он рассказывает Энни обо всём, удержав только слова Стива для себя самого. Они тяжёлые, горячие как будто, и от них немного больно. Энни поглядывает на него, пока он болтает самозабвенно, взгляд её ласков. 

Она называет его как следует, не используя оставленное «Джеймс», тем самым мгновенно причисляя себя к его новому сонму земных святых.

\--- 

Время — хитрая штука. 

Едва ему является место, куда он может возвращаться раз за разом, лестница, которая знает его шаги, едва являются люди, которые зовут его по имени, время принимается обгонять его, пока он вырастает из ботинок и приютского пиджака. 

Время идёт само по себе: холодная, снежная зима — он ненавидит холод — за ней весна и снова лето, и снова осень, и ещё, и ещё. Он опустошает жестяную коробку, когда она оказывается переполнена обрывками бумаги с рисунками Стива, скоро ему нужна будет коробка побольше, скоро ему нужно будет больше пространства, потому что его ноги перестанут помещаться на металлической кровати с панцирной сеткой. Ему нужно больше всего, и мир вокруг огромен, он ширится, не обращая на него особенного внимания, он будет жесток к нему очень скоро, но ему, внутри сорвавшегося с места времени, как всякому из быстроживущих, до того дела нет. 

Известно, что младшие создания божьи суть средоточие невежества и жестокости, но младшие создания божьи внимательны и чутки, и Баки подмечает детали, сначала неявные, как ему кажется, получше некоторых взрослых. 

В 29-м ему двенадцать, он продолжает обгонять Стива в росте и ширине плеч, он выглядит старше, чем есть, зная, что стоило ему родиться едва ли на пяток лет раньше, и в этом возрасте его уже мог ждать полный рабочий день на фабрике.

Там его широким плечам нашлось бы применение. 

Старая кровать в детской спальне принадлежит теперь кому-то другому. Он оказывается среди парней постарше, где больше не слышно горького плача по дому, но слышна ночная болтовня, неизобретательная ругань и похабные словечки. Брань,, как дань необходимости, сладкая на его языке.

Он держится в стороне, не испытывая необходимости сближаться с кем-либо, что не лучшим образом сказывается на его репутации, но Баки плевать, голова его занята иным.

Улицы Бруклина становятся грязнее и гуще, но вместе с тем тише. Торопливый гомон, текучая речь многих языков вдруг глохнут, точно отрезанные, и люди говорят тише, а речь их становится злее. Он видит оборванцев и попрошаек, переселенцев, держащихся за скромный скарб точно это единственное, что отделяет их от смерти. Смерть оказывается неподалёку, чужая, не его, но он вспоминает о её существовании. Зимой он впервые серьёзно заболевает (раньше такого не случалось) и проводит в лазарете две мучительные недели, исступлённо кашляя и гадая, что произойдёт с ним на следующий день. Горячее питьё не помогает, травяные настойки не помогают, но он справляется. Он всегда справляется, он крепче многих. Те, кто оказывается недостаточно крепок, не возвращаются к своим постелям в общей спальне, их имена сёстры повторяют на вечерних мессах, о них они просят молиться, но Баки не видит в том особенного толка. После выздоровления он не появляется в квартире Сары и Стива ещё неделю, пока последние следы болезни не покидают его тело, и дышать не становится легче. Он помнит неслучайные слова Сары о том, как хрупок её сын, крепко, крепче любой литании, и проводит мучительную неделю сепарации, ни на минуту не отставая от Энни, повсюду сопровождая её, предлагая любую посильную помощь. Он таскает вязанки дров для котельной, воду от общественного колодца, помогает разгружать повозки с провизией.

— В тоске ты удивительно благочестив, мистер Барнс, — замечает Энни, проводящая вечер за вязанием.

Баки следит за мелькающими быстро-быстро спицами, сидя у её ног. Жар от камина — он глядит на огонь.

— Твой друг пытался взять лазарет штурмом, — продолжает Энни, загадочно улыбаясь.

— Энни.

— Потерпи ещё немного, — она оставляет вязание, склоняясь к нему и ощупывая его покрытый испариной лоб, проверяя, не вернулась ли лихорадка. — Терпение вознаграждается. Во всяком случае, так говорит Писание, — добавляет она.

Баки чувствует в ней усталость и что-то ещё. 

По прошествии поганой недели, едва ему удаётся вырваться из приюта, едва за ним затворяются тяжёлые ворота, он бежит к кварталу у набережной быстрее ветра. Ист-Ривер спит подо льдом, глухая и слепая ко всему, пляж покрыт ноздреватым, серым снегом. Баки поднимается по лестнице, замирая перед знакомой дверью с облупившейся зелёной краской. Дело к вечеру, а значит квартира не может быть пустой. Он дёргает дверную ручку, зная, что она вряд ли заперта — мало кто запирает двери, когда за ними нечего красть — дверь распахивается, за ней обнаруживается пара стоптанных ботинок. 

Стив спит у остывшего камина укрытый тремя шерстяными одеялами, в каждом из которых разное количество оставленных молью дыр. Баки некоторое время наблюдает. Как Стив двигается во сне, как дышит прерывисто и тяжело, как вздрагивает, всхлипывает беспокойно. Под его синеватыми веками — тоже движение. 

Он кажется старше, и его волосы отросли и побледнели. Несколько лет назад в них ещё можно было уловить роднящую его с Сарой ржаную медь, но теперь они светлее. Баки порой задумывается о том, кем был отец Стива, как он выглядел, был ли он мал и слаб, как Стив, были ли они Сарой одного роста, что с ним стало, куда он исчез, есть ли какое-то место на земле, куда отправляются неизвестные отцы каждого ребёнка и чем они там заняты. 

Стив вздыхает во сне, тяжело, возможно, то, что в нём происходит, его совершенно не устраивает.

Баки, наконец, осторожно кладёт руку ему на затылок.

— Стиви, — говорит он, — ты проспишь второе пришествие.

— Отстань, — бормочет Стив сквозь сон, — катись к дьяволу.

— Паршивый же язык у тебя, Роджерс, — произносит Баки чуть громче.

— Бак? — спрашивает Стив, моргая.

— Он самый.

Стив выпутывается из-под одеял, неловко обнимает его одной рукой. Он тёплый, даже чересчур. Под глазом у него синяк, мрачно-фиолетовый, на скуле ссадина. Баки хочет найти того, кто оставил этот синяк и ссадину и заставить его крепко пожалеть об этом. 

— Я пытался пролезть в окно лазарета, — безнадёжно признаётся Стив.

— Безмозглая твоя башка.

— Сестра Аннет поймала меня, наставила на путь истинный, а также напомнила о правилах карантина.

— Ничего серьёзного не случилось.

— Тебя не было так долго.

— Не будь соплёй, Стиви. Вот он я.

— Пошёл ты, — отвечает Стив и улыбается, демонстрируя ровный ряд зубов. — Ма скучала по тебе тоже. Меньше меня, потому что я до безумия довёл её вопросами о том, сколько нужно времени, чтобы ты выздоровел.

— Я скучал по твоей Ма больше, чем по тебе.

— Надеюсь, ты не имеешь под этим ввиду ничего паршивого.

— Как я мог! — восклицает Баки.

Всё как раньше. 

Он интересуется причинами плачевного состояния лица Стива, Стив отшучивается, добавляя, что никакие силы не помогут ему удержать язык за зубами, особенно когда это необходимо. Всё как раньше, но что-то беспокоит Баки, что-то тонкое, ускользающее поначалу от его острого зрения, возможно, положение плеч Стива. Когда тот садится — они приподняты, напряжены. Спина выпрямлена, насколько позволяет искривлённый позвоночник. 

— Роджерс, тебе тяжело дышать?

— Нет, — отвечает Стив, и на его лице мелькает что-то похожее на страх.

— Не ври мне.

Астма возвращается, когда Стиву десять. Астма никогда не исчезала, но, как смогла когда-то объяснить Баки Сара, бывали хорошие времена, бывали плохие, а бывали совершенно поганые времена, когда Стиву приходилось спать сидя. Чаще всего это происходило по весне. Сара как-то взяла его за руку и прижала его ладонь к груди Стива, чтобы он мог почувствовать влажные, клокочущие звуки внутри его грудной клетки. Сердце его билось быстро, казалось, что ладонь Баки от него вовсе ничто не отделяет, и, если сжать руку в кулак, можно смять Стива как лист бумаги.

— Никогда не оставляй его одного, если ему тяжело дышать, — наказала Сара.

Он запомнил.

— Роджерс, — повторяет Баки теперь, — я изукрашу тебя так, что Ма не узнает, если ты не прекратишь врать. 

— Бак, я поклянусь на чём угодно, — произносит Стив хрипло. 

— Пиздло, — отзывается Баки, вызывая у Стива то ли приступ кашля, то ли истерического смеха. 

Он усаживается ближе, бесцеремонно запуская руку ему под свитер, путаясь пальцами в пуговицах рубашки. Кожа под ней горячая, влажная чуть.

— Выдыхай! — приказывает Баки.

— Не буду!

— Я не стану повторять.

Стив сдаётся, верно подозревая, что в дальнейшем упорстве нет никакого смысла, и это свидетельствует о том, что Баки прав — рваные хрипы цветут в его груди, громкие и явные. Баки заставляет его усесться, облокотившись на металлическое изголовье кровати и снять свитер. Он держит руку на его грудной клетке, считая каждый выдох, удары неровно бьющегося, чересчур быстрого сердца. Стив молчит, уязвлённый и злой, но не делает попыток вырваться. До темноты Баки пристально наблюдает за ним, и когда возвращается Сара, сдаёт Стива с потрохами, пересказывает ей всё, даже ложь. Сара глядит на сына разочарованно, а Баки получает поцелуй в лоб.

После Стив объяснится.

— Каждый раз, когда это происходит, — скажет он, — она мрачнее тучи. Она плачет по ночам, Бак, потому что я нездоров, потому что со мной всё не так. Она думает, что я не слышу, но я отлично слышу. С ушами у меня всё в порядке. Почти. 

— С тобой, Роджерс, не в порядке только одно — бог дал тебе не больше мозгов, чем то их количество, которым он одарил жестяную банку из-под супа. Чего ты добьёшься ложью? Что, если тебе станет хуже, а рядом никого не окажется?

— Что если, что если, — бормочет Стив, — что, если я однажды задохнусь? Ма положит меня в гроб, а ты станешь рыдать на похоронах. Будешь посещать мою скромную могилку, Бак?

Баки хочется вмазать ему как следует, но он сдерживается, как и всегда. 

Болезнь и чувство беспомощности превращает Стива в монстра, ещё менее выносимого, чем обычно. Баки знает, что виной тому страх, — Стив боится, как боится Сара, как боится он сам, цепко следящий за любыми изменениями в положении стивовых плеч при ходьбе, скорости его дыхания. 

Страх будто хранит Баки какое-то время. Он малодушно полагает, что если станет бояться достаточно сильно, действительно ужасных вещей не случится. Он не боялся смерти, когда была жива Ма, но, если бы он боялся, если бы только он боялся как следует, может быть смерть обошла бы его и её стороной. 

Ему предстоит понять, что заблаговременный страх не спасает от неизбежного. 

Стив оказывается в госпитале весной 30-го.

\--- 

Холод, что поселился в его костях с зимы, делая их тяжелее, не исчезает ни в марте, ни в апреле, когда лёд на Ист-Ривер с треском лопается, вспухая под натиском льющейся с неба воды.

Ночи ещё непроглядные, по-зимнему грузные, едва прорываемые бледным светом уличных фонарей. Приютские спальни холодны, а его одеяло слишком тонкое. Порой он не раздевается перед сном, и колючий свитер пропитывается потом, пахнет кисло. Ночная болтовня делается тише, поскольку четверо из спальни оказываются в лазарете. Четверо, Баки вспоминает нехотя: молчаливый и болезненный Роб, чьей фамилии ему не упомнить (любимчик сестры Агнессы, его рука всегда взлетает над партой первой); бестолковый Билли О’Хара, самый старший, из чьих карманов сёстры извлекли Тихуанскую Библию, и после он неделю не мог присесть на задницу; Томпсон, выросший вдали от Бруклина, картавый, с плохими зубами, и Джонни, совершенный варвар, однажды сожравший целую стопку облаток — невиданное преступление. Оказывается, скарлатине нет дела до их крошечных прегрешений и не менее крошечного благочестия, она сражает того, кого хочет, и теперь каждый из оставшихся в спальне занят мучительным поиском симптомов, каждый, кроме него. 

Баки лишается сна на вторую неделю пребывания Стива в госпитале. 

Вечерами он ждёт возвращения Сары, сидя на пожарной лестнице между этажами. Иногда она возвращается, иногда нет. Баки знает, что Сара порой ночует в госпитале, возвращаясь поутру за сменой одежды, коротким завтраком и глотком кофе. Он также знает, что запасной ключ от квартиры мирно, точно камень на дне реки, покоится под отстающей половицей у порога, но никогда не трогает его, уверяя себя, что не имеет на это права. Пустая комната с погасшим камином, пахнущая запустением, отсутствием простой, суетливой жизни, где подоконник зарастает сажей и пылью, и пеплом ментоловых сигарет Сары, не принесёт ему успокоения, а тени в её углах темны и негостеприимны. Отсутствие выражается в пыльной строгости покинутого места, в убранной по-солдатски — ни единой полосы или складки на одеяле — кровати Стива, в копящихся стопках газет, где тому удавалось рисовать поверх жирно напечатанного текста, в листках бумаги, раньше покрывавших пол, теперь собранных аккуратно.

Шаги Сары звучат глухо, невысокие каблуки её сапог стоптаны и сбиты.

— Без изменений, — упреждающе произносит Сара едва он открывает рот.

Она проходит мимо, коротко коснувшись его, успокаивающе или ради опоры, он не знает. Крупные дождевые капли катятся с её промокшего насквозь пальто, пахнущего влажной шерстью и госпиталем, дымно и горько.

Диалог, который происходит между ними, пока Баки растапливает камин, проклиная отсыревшую бумагу шёпотом, чтобы Сара не услышала, одинаков.

— Когда я его увижу?

— Когда спадёт лихорадка.

— Когда спадёт лихорадка?

— Никто не знает, Баки.

— Что мне сделать? Я могу что-нибудь сделать, миссис Роджерс, могу ведь?

— Нет, дорогой, ты ничего не можешь сделать. Пока никто не может сделать ничего сверх того, что уже сделано. Не зови меня «миссис Роджерс», сколько раз тебе повторять.

Сара устанет однажды.

— Прекрати, — попросит она. — Прекрати меня спрашивать, пожалуйста.

— Почему? — тотчас же спросит он.

Тогда Сара расплачется. 

Слёзы взрослых трогают Баки больше детских, их лица искажаются иначе: грубее, горше. Он подползёт к ней, пачкая руки и колени в золе, замрёт нерешительно неподалёку от неё, содрогающейся, выдыхающей сдавленно, всхлипывающей и шумно втягивающей воздух. Баки решит быть смелым, он обнимет Сару и позволит ей плакать у него на плече, он положит ладонь на её влажные, спутанные волосы, потускневшие от воды или горя.

— Он умрёт, Сара? — спросит Баки.

Сара не скажет ничего. Он впервые не вернётся в приют, наплевав на неизбежный выговор или розги — он слишком взрослый для детского страха розог — проведет ночь в квартире, вместе с Сарой, вытянувшись неподвижно поверх одеяла на кровати Стива, где подушка пахнет пылью и больше ничем сколько бы он не обнюхивал её. 

Поутру лицо Энни будет грозным.

— Где вас носило, мистер Барнс? — прошипит она, схватив его за ухо и увлекая внутрь, захлопывая дверь чёрного, мусорного входа.

— Стив в госпитале. Я ходил повидать его Ма. Что ты знаешь о пневмонии, Энни?

Баки раньше слыхал историю Энни, и в ней нет ничего исключительного. Она выросла на маленькой, захудалой хлопковой ферме в Миссури, а вся её семья, включая родителей и двоих старших братьев, отправилась к господу нашему богу аккурат в год его рождения, после долгосрочной эпидемии испанки, косившей людей направо и налево на восточном побережье, и на севере, и на юге, и повсюду. Энни постриглась в монахини, когда ей исполнилось шестнадцать. Она оставила старое имя при постриге, она была прилежна и тиха, она получила то образование, на которое могла претендовать и в совершенстве знала латынь, Писание и историю своей страны. Энни прочла, возможно, все книги в приютской библиотеке. 

— Не слишком много, Баки, — тихо отвечает она, — но я видела достаточно смертей здесь, и среди тех, кто получал лечение, и среди тех, кто не дождался доктора из госпиталя.

— Что-то ведь можно сделать, только не говори «ждать и возносить молитвы», Энни, богом клянусь.

— Тогда я ничего не скажу. Ты пропустил завтрак.

— Я не голоден.

Он ждёт. 

Страх и холод в его костях вместе с головной болью по вечерам, приключающейся чаще, чем раньше. Это от паршивых мыслей, так говорит ему Энни, которая, конечно, не произносит слово «паршивый». Он читает, но книги не позволяют его разуму отойти далеко, отодвинуться как это бывало раньше. Он перебирает рисунки в жестяной коробке, он отправляется слоняться по улицам, забрасывает учёбу. 

Спустя несколько дней Сара показывается на пороге Святого Христофора среди ночи, а Энни будит его, забывшегося ненадолго тревожным, не приносящим отдыха сном.

— Сара Роджерс ждёт внизу, — сообщает Энни. 

Баки скатывается по ступеням, на ходу шнуруя ботинки, спросонья натянув наизнанку рубашку. Он пытается что-то понять по лицу Сары, но оно ровно, молчаливо. 

Страх расцветает в его животе, горячий ядовитый страх.

— Поедем, — коротко бросает Сара, — я устала ему отказывать, а он постоянно зовёт тебя.

Автомобиль отмечен красным крестом, верно Сара упросила кого-то из госпиталя привезти её, и в другой ситуации Баки был бы чрезвычайно увлечён поездкой, но теперь он равнодушен к исходящему дымом автомобилю, к водителю, чьё лицо украшено шрамами. Окна госпиталя тёмные, над входом дрожит бледная лампа. Сара ведёт его по гулкому коридору, где все двери затворены, до самого конца. Коридор освещён плохо, одна только керосиновая лампа на конторке, за которой женщины в белых фартуках и белых головных уборах, и Сара кивает кому-то на ходу, подталкивая Баки перед собой, она явно торопится, суетливость её движений заставляет его бояться ещё больше. Он вдруг думает о том, что они, возможно, опаздывают. Возможно, Стив умирает в этот самый момент. 

Сара оставляет Баки на пороге, приоткрыв перед ним дверь, бросает коротко, что вернётся вскоре. 

В большой палате, где огороженных тряпичными ширмами кроватей не счесть, где полумрак и тепло, слышно чьё-то прерывистое дыхание и кашель. Баки проскальзывает за ширму, на которую указала Сара. Среди белых простыней Стив ещё измождённее. Горячечный румянец расцвечивает его лицо, под глазами — черно; он крошечный, будто болезнь откусила от него кусок, полулежит, закрыв глаза, горло его двигается, сжимается, как бывает, когда он пытается подавить кашель одним лишь мускульным усилием или одним лишь усилием воли.

— Эй, приятель, — зовёт Баки, подходя ближе и опускаясь на колени перед кроватью, — эй, дружище. Стиви?

Стив открывает глаза, они прозрачнее, чем были, их привычная синева скуднее.

— Всё ещё пребываю среди живых, Бак, — отвечает Стив хрипло. — Где тебя черти носили?

— Сара запретила приходить.

— Обычно ты не слушаешь.

— Сара запретила накрепко. Что расскажешь?

— Ничего особенного, — отвечает Стив, глубоко вдыхая, и Баки слышит колкий хрип внутри его горла. — Большую часть времени я сплю и пытаюсь добраться до сортира. По ночам здесь тихо как в могиле. Был один парень, с которым мне удавалось поболтать, но он, кажется, выздоровел и уехал. Или помер. Лихорадка мешает мне думать и рисовать. В голове ни единой мысли, мне постоянно горячо. Дай руку, Бак. 

Стив укладывает его руку себе на лоб, горячий, как будто они провели последние несколько часов на пляже или в доках, под липким летним солнцем.

— Что бы ты рисовал, если бы не лихорадка?

— Птиц, — отвечает Стив, — мне хочется рисовать птиц над морем, может быть, ещё Ма. Она просидела здесь столько ночей, что я выучил её лицо как никогда раньше.

— Почему птиц?

— Птицы не болеют.

— С чего ты взял?

— Птица живёт коротко, ей некогда. Устав, она падает замертво, в воду или на землю, и ей некогда лежать в постели, доводя свою Ма до безумия.

— Падать замертво для сопляков.

— Полагаешь?

— Да, — серьёзно отвечает Баки, хмурясь и отнимая ладонь от покрытого липким потом лба Стива, вытирая её о подушку, а после возвращая на то же место. — Ничего нет проще, чем упасть замертво, а ты попробуй ещё побороться.

— Я устал. Я ничего не делаю, но я устал.

— Я знаю, приятель, но ты должен держаться.

— Ради Ма?

— Да, Стиви. Ради Сары и ради меня, не забывай об этом.

— Это слишком уж.

— Что? — улыбается Баки.

— Слишком много.

— Чего много?

Стив заходится кашлем.

— Всего, — неопределённо отвечает он. — С самого моего рождения была только Ма и я, больше никого не было. Теперь есть ещё ты, и мне кажется, что тебя слишком много. Я здесь совсем с ума сошёл, Бак, дружище, я разговаривал с тобой по ночам, когда никто не слышит, делал вид, что ты мне отвечаешь, и все мысли у меня в голове начинали звучать твоим голосом.

— Какая-то пневмония, Роджерс, а ты болтаешь так, будто концы отдать собрался. Мой голос тебе ещё надоесть успеет, когда доктор решит, что ты здесь просто так занимаешь койку.

— Мне страшно, Бак, — громко произносит Стив. — Бывало плохо, но никогда так. Лихорадка не проходит. Они пичкают меня таблетками и настойками, а уколы, уколы бы тебе не понравились. Хочешь, покажу?

— Избавь меня от этого зрелища.

— Так и знал. Иногда я кашляю, и у меня полный рот какой-то мерзости. Какой-то слизи, и от неё паршивый запах. Весна не наступает. Проклятый дождь целыми днями стучит в проклятое окно, но весна не наступает. 

Стив тяжело вздыхает, голова его мягко тонет в подушке, и он больше не смотрит на Баки, он невидяще глядит в потолок, а глаза его закрываются.

— Стив? — спрашивает Баки. — Стиви, перестань. Не засыпай, ещё вся ночь впереди.

— Мне холодно, — отвечает Стив, не открывая глаза. — Я горю и мне холодно, и всё это вместе. В глаза как песка насыпали, тяжело долго держать их открытыми. Не уходи, поторчи ещё тут со мной. Расскажи мне что-нибудь.

— Что?

— Что хочешь.

Баки колеблется некоторое время. Рука его двигается сама по себе, осторожно перемещаясь на макушку Стива, где нестриженые волосы мягкие и влажные от пота. Баки вспоминает, как пару лет назад он притащил вшей из приюта, и Саре пришлось обрить их обоих наголо, а самой долго и тщательно мыть волосы в керосине. Он думает вспомнить об этом, но этого недостаточно, воспоминания — не то, что необходимо. Воспоминания для ушедших и уходящих. 

— Когда-нибудь, Стив, — начинает Баки, и у него не всегда получается рассказывать истории или же он никогда не пробовал, но сейчас отчаянно хочет, чтобы получилось, чтобы это была лучшая история из всех, какие он когда-либо сможет создать, — когда ты станешь старше и я стану старше, а у Сары появится седина. Не такая, впрочем, седина, как у глубоких старух, когда голова будто осыпана пеплом или мукой, а другая, правильная, говорящая о том, что она была на земле долго и носила голову высоко. так вот, тогда мы станем высокими, даже ты. Не выше меня, конечно. И мы будем здоровы, сыты и сможем делать всё, что захотим. Дороги, Стиви, мы исходим множество дорог. Увидим другие штаты, настоящий океан, а не чёрную лужу, где рыбы всё меньше и меньше с каждым годом. Мы пустимся по морю, и никто не сможет нам запретить. У тебя точно будет морская болезнь, но ты слыхал об адмирале, у которого на палубе всегда стояло ведро? То-то же. Гавайи. Что скажешь? Солнце такое жаркое, что даже ты загоришь.

— Звучит неплохо, — шёпотом отвечает Стив, слабо улыбаясь. 

— Есть ещё одна история, и её я раньше никому не рассказывал.

— Постыдные истории, Барнс, потрясающе. То, что стоит рассказать умирающему товарищу напоследок.

— Заткнись, Роджерс, это трогательный момент. Ты всё портишь. 

Стив кашляет.

— История, — продолжает Баки, — которую рассказала мне Ма незадолго до смерти.

— О, — выдыхает Стив.

— Где-то, — у Баки перехватывает горло, он сглатывает копящуюся слюну, — на северо-западе, на кромке Ист-Ривер, где она обращается к открытому морю, лежит пустой остров. Ма говорила, что он назван моим вторым именем. В честь одного придурковатого президента, думаю, ты догадаешься.

Стив слабо кивает. Дыхание его замедляется.

— Это пустой остров. Там, кроме сухой травы и камней, только редкая полоса леса на самом краю. До чёрта чаек и чаячьих яиц. Как думаешь, они съедобны, Стив? Мы с тобой причалим на закате. Грести придётся долго, и я обязательно сотру руки до мозолей. Мы причалим на закате, вымочим ноги в морской воде. Мы пойдём мимо камней на берегу, к лесной полосе, у которой стоит пустой дом. В нём никто не живёт, потому ничто не помешает нам сделать его своим. Мы можем взять с собой Сару или отправиться вдвоём, если Сара вдруг не захочет. Пустой дом ждёт наших шагов и наших голосов, Стив, слышишь? Потому что пустые места существуют для того чтобы перестать быть пустыми.

Баки замолкает.

Жар, исходящий от тела Стива под его рукой, почти невыносим. Он дышит тихо, размеренно, спит глубоким сном и губы его подрагивают, точно он произносит неслышные слова. Баки хочет поймать каждое, собрать их, невесомые, чтобы они отпечатались у него на ладонях.

Он наблюдает Стивом, пока не засыпает сам, на коленях, согнувшись неловко и положив голову на край госпитальной кровати.

\- - -

Он получает первую работу в 32-м, когда шторма забастовок и голодных бунтов точно перегруженное вьючное животное, поднимаются и падают на колени. Бродяги и оборванцы, бывшие солдаты, одетые в форму старой войны, сопровождаемые семьями и детьми, сопровождаемые телегами и лошадьми, прокатываются по Бруклину волной, двигаясь дальше, оставляя после себя горестный мусорный след, и Баки узнаёт о том, что случилось в Вашингтоне от Энни, а после читает сам. Заголовки газет приобретают критический размер, разговоры на улицах громче и яростней, грядут продовольственные бунты, стачки, сначала несмелые, а за ними уверенные, ещё и ещё. Покосившиеся вывески, брошенные уличные лотки, разбитые витрины.

До той поры он не слишком-то интересовался деньгами, но он становится старше, он понимает, что беззаботное время пребывания внутри стен Святого Христофора подходит к концу. Воспитанники покидают стены приютного дома по достижению шестнадцати, ему остаётся год, может быть, даже чуть меньше года. Он вырос, вытянулся, холод и боли, сопровождавшие рост костей, исчезли. Энни часто поглядывает на него с тоской, жалеючи будто, и если он вдруг спрашивает о том времени, когда ему придётся отправиться прямиком в сияющую неизвестность, она только улыбается тихо и кротко, а больше не говорит ничего. Его положение шаткое. Он слишком взрослый для того чтобы бояться взысканий и розог, слишком взрослый, чтобы следовать приютскому распорядку, и он выбирает тактику непротивления: уходит, когда ему вздумается, зная, что действительных последствий не будет, ускользает и исчезает, когда это удобно и сообразно моменту, умудряясь не вступать в открытые противоречия. Сестре Агнессе, которой ребёнком он боялся как огня и дьяволовых когтей, в 32-м должно исполниться семьдесят, и она всего лишь старуха последних лет, чьи некогда острые тёмные глаза ослабели, поблекли.

Детские страхи Баки уступают место страхам иным.

— Стив, — летняя жара наводняет набережную людьми, и шагу ступить нельзя, чтобы не наткнуться на женщин в купальных костюмах, — какого чёрта я буду делать дальше?

— Дальше? — переспрашивает Стив, склонившийся над потрепанным блокнотом и позволяющий правой руке свободно бродить по листу. 

Он проходит стадию портретов, и она, по его собственному мнению, не слишком удачна.

— Когда сёстры выдадут мне чемодан и пинка под задницу.

Стив неопределённо мычит. Костяшки его пальцев, сжимающих край блокнота, побелели. Чем старше Стив, тем яснее становится, что любое его действие — война, пусть и солдат из него не слишком бравый.

— Роджерс, — угрожающе произносит Баки.

Стив издаёт протяжный, исполненный недовольства звук. Баки надоедает однобокий диалог, и он, резко потянув на себя блокнот, выхватывает его из рук Стива.

— Он не закончен, — оправдывается тот, имея в виду портрет.

С помятого листа, где бумага проедена ластиком, на Баки не смотрит он сам, сидящий посреди наполненного призрачными силуэтами людей пляжа с закрытыми глазами. Точно он спит под солнцем средь бела дня, отрешённый. Сходство с ним нынешним промежуточное, существующее скорее в деталях, нежели в настоящих чертах лица: нахмуренный лоб, завивающийся вихор над ним, глубокие, пустые впадины над ключицами, едва обозначенные несколькими штрихами напряжённые кисти рук.

— Неплохо, — отвечает Баки. — Может быть, даже хорошо.

— Блаженны принимающие похвалу из твоего рта, Бак, они никогда не согрешат тщеславием.

— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.

— Тут нечего отвечать, — бросает Стив. — Приют захлопнет двери, ты захлопнешь рот и поселишься вместе со мной и Ма. Раздобудем тебе паршивую кровать, такую же как у меня. Может быть, первое время придётся потесниться. Найдёшь работу. Чем бы тебе хотелось заняться?

— Понятия не имею. Чем-то, что позволит не подохнуть с голоду.

— Это не сложно.

Голова Стива устроена интересным образом: чем старше он, тем меньше в нём остаётся того болтающего без умолку сопляка, который, катясь с горы на велосипеде, кричал так громко, что сорвал горло, а после весь вечер разговаривал шёпотом. Стив мрачнее и молчаливее. Возможно, болезнь и неуклюжее, барахлящее тело доставляют ему куда больше неудобств, чем кажется Баки. В нём проявляется некоторая подспудная, но глубокая и болезненная самоуверенность, соприкасающаяся с любым внешним противодействием жестоко и непримиримо. Он ведёт ежесекундную войну, целью которой является тотальная аннигиляция невидимого врага, и порой Баки кажется, что невидимый враг — сам Стив с его астмой, грудными болями, анемией и низким кровяным давлением, его малым для своего возраста ростом и тонким телосложением, газетами в его изношенных ботинках, его одеждой со следами еженедельной тщательной починки; застиранный, посеревший ворот его единственной выходной рубашки. 

О цвете ворота своей рубашки Баки не беспокоится. Подобные вещи никогда его особенно не волновали.

— Подожди пару лет, — мрачно отвечает он, сплёвывая на песок. — Ещё пару лет поганых урожаев, пару лет летящих вниз брокеров на Манхэттене. Ты читал, что делается за океаном, Стиви?

— Ты удивительно пессимистично настроен для своего возраста, Бак.

— Какого это, моего возраста?

— Иногда я думаю, что ты старик. 

— Роджерс.

— Ты родился на свет стариком.

— Роджерс, — угрожающе повторяет Баки, теряя терпение.

— Может быть, ты вовсе не рождался.

— Роджерс. Что?

— Ты был от начала времён, только ждал, когда можно будет проснуться.

— Тебе голову напекло, дружище. 

— Может быть, — задумчиво отвечает Стив, глядя на Баки с внимательной тоской.

Баки мягко роняет блокнот на песок, а после бросается на него, хватая за худые плечи, и оба они катятся по песку, изрыгая ругательства, одно богопротивнее другого, смеются, отбросив деланную серьёзность.

Тот день заканчивается мелкой потасовкой неподалёку от доков, и, оказавшись в меньшинстве, испытав тяжесть чужих кулаков, они бегут так быстро, как могут, Стив задыхается, но держится. Оказавшись в безопасности, они глядят друг на друга, улыбаются разбитыми ртами, показывая друг другу окрашенные бледным алым зубы. Баки стирает кровь с лица Стива тыльной стороной ладони.

— Красная, Роджерс, — напоминает он. 

В доках, где сырой запах смоляных канатов, кислый — гниющих сетей и рыбных отходов, ядовитый, пропитывающий насквозь одежду и волосы — краски, забивает горло, людно. Мирно плещется Ист-Ривер, от которой никуда не деться. Грузчики худы и вид имеют скорбный. Рыбаки, в пятнах тёмного загара, все куда старше, с жёлтыми от жевательного табака зубами и шелушащимися от солнечных ожогов лицами. Баки задаёт вопрос, Баки получает ответ. Ответ его не устраивает, потому он, выпрямившись, стараясь казаться выше и старше, задаёт вопрос ещё раз. Поденная работа на первое время, денег не много, но ему не из чего выбирать. 

Вскоре окажется, что он изрядно переоценивал свои возможности. 

Монотонная, до безумия доводящая грузчицкая работа заставляет мышцы ныть, а спину немилосердно гнуться. Его руки покрываются мозолями, порезами и царапинами, грязь врастает под ногти, и её больше не вывести. Хуже тяжёлых ящиков только мучительное ожидание, когда несколько поденщиков топчутся у причала, вскидывая голову всякий раз, когда появляется наниматель, у которого завалялась пара долларов, но у него всё же появляются деньги, и он не до конца понимает, что с ним делать. Он покупает Саре лучшие сигареты — белая с красным кругом пачка — покупает коробку отличных цветных карандашей, которые Стив принимает якобы с неохотой, старательно делая вид, что подобный жест его вовсе не впечатляет, а после не затыкается целую неделю, повествуя о невиданных сочетаниях цветов, первооткрывателем которых ему только предстоит стать.

— Цвет, Бак, куда сложнее, чем кажется, — нудит Стив, снимая тончайшую, прозрачную стружку с синего карандаша.

— Ага, — отвечает Баки, пристально вглядываясь в его ожившее, обретше ненадолго детские черты лицо.

По осени его плечи привыкают к каждодневной тяжести, а руки к мозолям, лицо становится загорелым, кожа темнеет, как у Ма когда-то, и он, глядя в оплёванное зеркало общей приютской уборной, видит её черты в себе острее и чище. 

По осени в окрестностях Бруклина показывается бродячий цирк. Яркие афиши обещают необычайные чудеса. Краска слезает с них, едва ударяют первые ливни, и дат уже не разобрать, но Баки уверен, что цирк задержится. Он уговаривает Стива пренебречь школой, зная, как тот лёгок на подъём, когда дело касается разного рода побегов и уклонений. Дорога до пригорода занимает два изнурительных часа полных скрипящей на зубах пыли. Стив бредёт, запинаясь, дыша тяжело, периодически сетуя на то, что он не собирался вовсе набивать желудок землёй сегодня, дела всё ещё обстоят не настолько паршиво. Баки думает было взять его на закорки, но, сталкивающийся с собственной слабостью, Стив не слишком приятен в обращении, и Баки решает придержать предложение помощи до тех пор, пока он не выдохнется окончательно.

Убранные поля, где солома колко торчит из темнеющей земли, и на них — затёртые шатры в окружении вьющихся на ветру лент и флагов, качающихся гирлянд. Толпа у входа. Он ловко проскакивает вперёд, получая билет и избавляясь от тяжести монет в карманах, тащит Стива за собой, оглядываясь, чтобы он не отстал. Тот напускает на себя скучающий вид, стараясь не таращиться по сторонам слишком явно. 

Цирк пахнет навозом, солёным попкорном и сладкой сахарной ватой ядовитых цветов, немного страхом, немного восторгом, немного блевотиной и алкоголем, который здесь разливают из-под полы, в этом Баки почти уверен. Входной билет стоит почти всех имевшихся у него свободных денег. Вместе они двигаются от шатра к шатру, ныряя в разновеликие скопления людских тел (больше взрослых мужчин у шатра танцовщиц, поднимающих ноги высоко и без всякого стеснения; больше галдящих детей, раскрыв рты следящих за движениями рук жонглёра; больше прижимающих платки к губам женщин у шатра шпагоглотателя), не задерживаясь надолго, прежде чем Стив вдруг не замирает рядом с большой клеткой под укрывающим от солнца и ветра навесом. 

От клетки остро разит зверем и плохой гигиеной.

— Тигр, — благоговейно выдыхает Стив.

Тигр, тигр огнём горящий, как и многое в балагане, знавал лучшие времена. Он огромен: опасно мягкие лапы, где мирно спят когти, сложены на полу выстланной соломой клетки. Потерявшая блеск клочковатая шерсть вихрится на загривке. Тигр глядит на Баки хмурым, подёрнутым пеленой глазом. Он зевает, демонстрируя бледно-розовую пасть и желтоватые зубы. 

Баки зевает в ответ. 

— Задержимся? — спрашивает Стив.

Он кивает, а Стив сейчас же извлекает из кармана брюк походный блокнот с изгрызенным обломком карандаша между страниц и принимается за набросок. Баки некоторое время торчит рядом, не теряя надежды, что Стиву надоест зарисовывать положение лап, анфас и профиль тигриной морды, но ему не надоедает и надоест, судя по всему, не скоро. На него не действуют никакие увещевания, и даже предложение потратить последние деньги на сомнительно выглядящее чёртово колесо, гремящее точно ключи архангела Михаила у врат, и явно не обещающее ничего хорошего, не приводят его в чувство, хотя обычно любое обещание опасности заставляет его покрываться нервным, горячечным румянцем. Стив глядит на тигра так, будто в его бессмысленной, усталой морде сосредоточено сокровенное знание. Тигр глядит на Стива так, будто тот не стоит его внимания. Люди, переходящие от шатра к шатру, огибая их, разглядывают склонённого над блокнотом Стива, и Баки ощущает сомнительную потребность встать ближе и заслонить его. Он украдкой разглядывает набросок из-под стивова локтя: штрихи, уверенные, всё гуще. Тигр на бумаге открывает полную клыков пасть в немом рыке, грозный, живой, куда живее того, что перед ними. Со всех рисунков Стива, хоть они чаще лишены цвета, будто стёрта пыльная пелена голодных, диких лет, они выпуклые и зримые, чётче и объёмнее действительности.

На обратном пути Стив задумчив. Шагает, засунув руки в карманы, мелкие камни разлетаются из-под его ботинок. Солнце садится, укрывая закатным красным дорогу. Он устаёт всё же, вдруг останавливается и усаживается в пыль, прямо на задницу.

— Я думаю о том, сколько тигр проживёт в неволе.

— Если кормёжка хороша, то, даже больше, чем положено, — отвечает Баки. — Помрёт с полным брюхом, во сне, как лучшие из живущих.

Баки протягивает Стиву руку, помогая подняться, а после кивает молча, поворачиваясь спиной. Стив удивительно безропотен. Подпрыгнув, он цепляется за плечи Баки, скрепляя руки под его горлом. Кости его худых бёдер острые. Баки придерживает его под коленями, и остаток пути они проделывают в молчании. Стив сопит сонно, упираясь лбом ему в затылок, бормочет что-то невнятно, возможно, тихие слова благодарности, или же, напротив. 

Ранняя зима в том году выдаётся холоднее прочих. 

Как Баки кажется, каждая зима его жизни холоднее предыдущей, и когда-нибудь наступит та, чьему холоду сопротивляться будет уже невозможно. Под Рождество он хмур, угрюм и непрестанно мёрзнет. В приютном доме голодная тишина и благочестие, отзвуки хоралов младших воспитанников по воскресеньям, но он забыл, когда в последний раз ему случалось оказаться на мессе. Баки спрашивает у Энни позволения отбыть на рождественскую неделю, и она соглашается, явно не беспокоясь о том, чем он будет занят и где. У Энни полон рот забот — поставляемое продовольствие становится хуже и скуднее, и Баки не припомнит уже чего-либо кроме картофеля и патоки на ужин и водянистой овсянки на завтрак. У городской мэрии всё меньше денег и возможности содержать приют, и он слыхал об отключениях света и централизованного отопления в тех районах Бруклина, где оно держалось постоянным. Даже ночное освещение становится короче, после полуночи обычно выбеленная фонарями набережная погружается во тьму. 

Баки собирает купленный за гроши вещевой мешок, укладывая смену белья, свитер, измятую пачку сигарет и скопленные, тщательно оберегаемые деньги. Энни обнимает его у чёрного входа, и он впервые замечает, что, становясь старше, упускает из виду тот факт, что для людей вокруг него время не стоит на месте. Тёмные волосы Энни пробиты тонкими нитями седины.

— Не делайте ничего, за что мне придётся краснеть, а Иисусу плакать, мистер Барнс, — напоминает Энни.

Теперь, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб, ей нужно приподниматься на мыски туфель.

Квартал закопчён и дымен. Стены домов в соляном инее, несомом ветром с моря. В тёмных коридорах смешиваются разной степени отвратительности (рыбный суп и тушёная капуста) запахи наполненных людьми кухонь. Баки распахивает дверь, и волна тепла омывает его замёрзшее лицо. Стив спит возле тлеющего камина, свернувшись на одеяле клубком как небольших размеров бродячий пёс. Астма мучает его хуже прежнего. От сиропов, содержащих препарат на э-, название которого он никак не запомнит, Стив то сонный, едва ворочающий языком, то нервный сверх меры, не знающий, к чему себя приложить. Об отсутствии Сары сообщает вычищенная пепельница, письменные принадлежности, аккуратно сложенные на обеденном столе. Баки бросает вещевой мешок у порога и садится ближе к камину, не раздеваясь, позволяя своим промороженным костям принять тепло тихого огня. Стив ворочается, издавая мягкие звуки спящего глубоким сном человека, слабые выдохи через нос. Тепло наконец делает кости Баки живыми, подвижными. Стив, верно, запоздало обнаружив его присутствие, открывает один глаз. Вид у него довольный. 

— Что сказала Энни?

— Что ей не до меня. Знаешь ведь, она теперь почти за главного, что мне на руку. У нас есть целая неделя. Будет довольно неплохо, если только ты не начнёшь задыхаться снова.

— Ма держит ночную смену, — с досадой выговаривает Стив. — Ей нельзя сокращать часы, плата ни к чёрту. А от меня толку ноль.

— У тебя другие задачи. Чем займёмся?

Стив неопределённо хмыкает, тем самым выражая пренебрежение к любым векторам и направлениям для действий перед молчаливым, размеренным соседством их тел в общем пространстве. Он лениво повествует о паршивом завершении учебной недели, о своей неспособности запомнить, казалось бы, простейшие физические формулы и решить элементарную задачу, когда его мозг сконцентрирован на процессе дыхания и только на нём одном. Баки в ответ рассказывает о холоде приютской спальни, скудном рационе и витающей в воздухе тревоге.

— Есть что-то ироничное в том, — замечает Стив со смешком, — что мы с тобой вечно соревнуемся в несчастье. Поглядите на них: боженька покинул двух бруклинских неудачников, отбившихся от длани его. Станут ли они самыми скорбными созданиями по эту сторону океана?

— Я бы так не сказал, — отвечает Баки. — Ты просто сопляк. И я сопляк. Мы два бруклинских сопляка, и у тебя дырявые ботинки, а у меня пальто. Но здесь тепло, и я скопил немного денег, которые скрасят если не эту проклятую зиму, то хотя бы рождественскую неделю.

— Ма не возьмёт твоих денег, ты же знаешь.

— Тогда мне придётся соревноваться с ней в упрямстве, и мы выясним, у кого лоб твёрже. Поставь на меня, Стиви. 

Они засыпают, лёжа спиной к спине, лениво переговариваясь, так и не добравшись до кровати. 

Утром Сара спотыкается об их распростёртые у погасшего камина тела, испугавшись, выругавшись громко и высоко. Они встречают её смехом, Стив преувеличенно трагично кашляет. После Баки спорит с Сарой о применении своего скромного капитала, теряя остатки самообладания, и его голос ломается, чего не происходило достаточно давно. Сара непреклонна. Стив, не вступающий в вежливую перебранку, упускает кофе, варящийся на электроплите размером с граммофонную пластинку — пахнет гарью. Сара ожесточённо спорит, Баки ожесточённо спорит, Стив пытается унять занимающийся пожар. Посреди шума и гомона, и смеха, и запаха прикипевшей к ковшу кофейной гущи, Баки замирает, стараясь запомнить этот момент прозрачно, поминутно и как можно чище. 

Ветер распахивает неплотно притворённую оконную раму. 

— Нет другого места, которое я мог бы назвать домом, — произносит Баки. 

Сара, замирает, стоя к нему спиной, Стив, выругавшись, роняет ковш с остатками гущи. Плечи Сары сведены, напряжены и приподняты, как у её сына, когда ему тяжело дышать.

— Мистер Барнс, — отвечает она, — вы умеете красиво говорить, но ничто, запомните, ничто не заставит меня взять у вас деньги.

Стив бросает вялые попытки выправить трагичную кофейную ситуацию.

— Годен по-всякому, годен вполне, годен, годен быть на войне, Ма, — декламирует он.

— Спасибо, Стиви, — отзывается Баки.

— Иисус, Мария и Иосиф, — вздыхает Сара. — я сдамся, только замолчите оба.

Баки сменяет Стива у плиты. 

Сара отказывается завтракать, она слишком измучена госпитальными часами, чтобы спать, поэтому они, все трое, проводят утро слушая коридорную беготню, болтая за кофе. Сара зевает, Стив зевает в ответ. Баки замечает, что даже будучи почти взрослым, Стив не обретает заметных черт матери, он совсем не похож на неё, если не считать выученных общих движений, мимики. Кроме этого — ничего, и Баки находит это странным, непонятным даже; не ясно, почему произведённый Сарой на свет Стив не копия её, но копия кого-то другого, кто никогда не будет известен.

В канун Рождества Сара вручает им одинаковые, перевязанные суровой нитью пергаментные свёртки, мягкие и невесомые, и крепко наказывает не открывать их раньше времени. Они остаются в тёплой квартире, а она, поцеловав их по очереди и пожелав хорошо провести время, отбывает в госпиталь, в снег и стужу, отчаянно кутаясь в пальто. Часы отсчитывают время, Баки читает, сидя у камина, поглядывая на огонь, Стив трудится над чем-то, лёжа на полу, суя попеременно разноцветные карандаши в рот, отчего его губы покрываются пятнами. Темнота за окном полнится восторженными криками, людским шумом, редкими хлопками китайских шутих и петард, от которых дрожат стёкла. 

Стив подползает к Баки на животе, дёргая его за рукав свитера, протягивает молча рисунок. Баки разглядывает его с сомнением. Цвета таковы, какие выбрал бы плохо понимающий в цветах человек: бледное, полупрозрачное море омывает карикатурно малый остров, на котором башней высится окружённое жёлтой травой монструозное строение из чёрных, обугленных будто досок, шаткое на вид. Чайки вьются над волнами, у прибрежных камней обозначена парой осторожных штрихов брошенная лодка кровавого цвета. 

— Твой остров, Бак, если ты ещё не понял, — пыхтит Стив, делая недовольное лицо.

— Спасибо, — отзывается Баки.

— С Рождеством, дружище, — напоминает Стив.

— Ага, — отвечает он.

Ему тяжело дышать, жарко отчего-то. 

Стив, заглядывающий ему в лицо, очень близко, алые отсветы от огня ложатся на его бледное лицо. Цветные карандаши оставили метки всех двенадцати небогатых цветов на его губах. Баки склоняется к нему и целует, коротко. Стив шумно выдыхает, глядя на него исподлобья, поднимается на руках, садясь ближе.

— Ма делала так, когда я был совсем ещё маленьким, — серьёзно произносит он, спокойный, не выдающий удивления. 

Он встаёт на колени, и в таком положении он выше Баки. Стив целует его сначала в лоб, после в обе щеки, и только потом в губы. Руки его остаются лежать у Баки на плечах, оба они замирают. 

Ночь шумит за окном.

\--- 

Лето 33-го изнурительно, пропитано потом и запахом рыбьих потрохов, овеяно дымом частых городских пожаров. Сухая жара, пыль и запустение.

Ворота приютного дома имени Святого Христофора захлопываются за его спиной через две недели после шестнадцатилетия, и он знал, что так произойдёт, он успел подготовиться. 

Энни, занимающая теперь скромный кабинет почившей зимой сестры Агнессы, осторожно притворяет дверь, покуда он мнётся деланно безучастно на пороге. Энни старше будто на целый десяток лет, и придуманное им для неё имя — детское, давно мало. Теперь сестра Аннет поправляет глухой воротник монашеского платья, кипельно-белый. Баки рассматривает корешки книг в шкафу, где богословской литературы не так много, как должно было бы и с ней соседствует истёртый томик стихов Джона Донна, рассохшийся и потёртый, широкий корешок «Божественной комедии».

— Я знаю, зачем ты меня вызвала, — бросает он. — Пора собираться в дорогу, так ведь? Детству конец?

— Баки, — отвечает Энни, — таковы правила. Не будь положение бедственным, а оба мы знаем, что оно таково, я бы нашла возможность оставить тебя подольше, но у меня нет выбора, ты должен понимать.

— Я понимаю, — соглашается он, — о Энни, я всё понимаю. Я буду скучать по тебе, конечно. По стенам не буду, но по тебе — да.

— Чем планируете заняться, мистер Барнс?

В руках у Энни бумаги, как он полагает, его сертификат о рождении, сертификат о получении образования, возможно, иные бумаги, может быть, рекомендательное письмо, написанное убористым, острым, приближенным к каллиграфическому почерком.

— Работы в доках пока хватает. Может быть, когда я проторчу среди рыбаков и грузчиков достаточно долго, удастся ухватиться за что-то ещё. Сара и Стив предоставят мне койку до лучших времён, которые могут наступить, а могут и не наступить.

— Аминь, — улыбаясь, соглашается Энни. — Как здоровье Стива?

— Как всегда, Энни, дорогая, — фамильярнее некуда отвечает Баки.

— Мистер Барнс.

— Хорошо-хорошо. Стив в порядке. Более или менее. Сейчас скорее более, чем менее. Его сердце порой барахлит, и он пачкает подушку кровью из носа. Именно по этой причине, когда я смогу на них заработать, мне будут нужны отдельная кровать и подушка.

Энни кивает, соглашаясь.

Когда Баки проходит с чемоданом от главного входа и его тяжёлых дверей через приютский сад, поют птицы и дети, почти незнакомые, галдят. Сёстры, младшие и старшие, провожают его кивками, размыкая сложенные в молитвенных жестах ладони для кротких, осторожных рукопожатий. Энни, следуя за ним, выходит за ворота.

— Если, — произносит она тихонько, — если вдруг что-то случится, что-то нехорошее. Если всё пойдёт наперекосяк, я хочу чтобы ты вернулся сюда, ко мне, слышишь меня, Джеймс? Не теряй этот дом из виду.

Баки молча улыбается ей. Он не оглядывается, хотя и знает, что Энни ещё долго будет стоять у ворот. 

Чемодан с металлическими углами наполовину пуст, что-то в нём гулко стучит при ходьбе, перекатывается. Что-то гулко стучит у Баки в груди. Он шагает вниз по улице, к набережной, к кипящему жизнью и нищетой кварталу, где десятки языков смешиваются, чистые в своей какофонии.

Первое время ему тяжело засыпать рядом с вертящимся непрестанно у него за спиной Стивом, потому, прихватив свободное одеяло, Баки укладывается на пол, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума среди ночи. Рёбра его не приветствуют жёсткие доски пола, но ничего не поделаешь. Стив спросонья наступает на него не раз и не два, пугаясь, спотыкаясь и оттого нанося куда больше ущерба. Стив просыпается, стоит ему покинуть кровать, он спит чутко, поверхностно, легко пробуждаясь сам по себе, верно, привыкший просыпаться от кашля, приступы которого мучают его, не давая возможности спать на спине или животе. Чаще он оказывается на боку, высоко подтянув колени к груди, и его ледяные стопы упираются Баки в спину, ей же достаются пинки и тычки.

За исключением этого, впрочем, ему не на что жаловаться.

Жестяная коробка, потерявшая от ржавчины и времени всякий вид, освобождённая от детских рисунков Стива, скептически относящегося к ностальгическим порывам Баки, становится местом для хранения той части сбережений, что считается общей: медяки и смятые однодолларовые купюры, одна единственная пятёрка. Каждый раз, когда что-то в расходном плане существования его, Сары и Стива вдруг идёт не так, коробка оказывается вскрыта, Баки извлекает всю мелочь и смятые купюры, а Сара поджимает губы, нехотя принимая деньги. Она горда, но теперь у Баки есть весомые аргументы, и они тяжелее прежних. Стопка его вещей в единственном шкафу, хоть и скудная, тоже имеет вес. Его зубная щётка и кусок мыла рядом с прочими туалетными принадлежностями. Его пачка сигарет рядом с портсигаром Сары и его ботинки у двери. Его грошовые детективы с яркими обложками, брошенные у кровати. 

Поденная работа, впрочем, приносит всё меньше денег и всё больше боли в спине. Спустя неделю после фейерверков и парадов, вьющихся в воздухе бумажных флажков со звёздами и полосами, ознаменовавших пятнадцатый День Независимости Стива от материнской утробы, в доках случается пожар. Горят несколько рыболовецких посудин, и в толпе зевающих и прихлёбывающих из фляжек разнорабочих, грузчиков и прочих сочувствующих, проносится слух, что владелец суденышек, бедняга, повесился поутру после того как запалил огонь, не желая отдавать последнее, что кормило когда-то его семью, банку. Баки пожимает плечами. Лучше жить в нищете, чем не жить вовсе, так он полагает. День оканчивается ничем. Пахнущий пожаром и разочарованием, он бредёт домой, насвистывая. Он бредёт домой. Ему нравится обкатывать новое слово на языке, никто не вправе ему запретить.

Баки обнаруживает Стива, вытирающего лицо перепачканным платком и сплёвывающего через зубы кровавую слюну, на пожарной лестнице. 

День становится ещё паршивее.

— Что на этот раз? — спрашивает он, стараясь звучать буднично.

— Ничего из ряда вон выходящего, — уклончиво отвечает Стив, не отнимая платка от лица.

— Дай поглядеть.

— Нет.

— Не спорь со мной.

— Христос на палке, ты всего на год меня старше, Баки.

— Дело здесь не в возрасте, — деловито отвечает он, мягко отодвигая руки Стива, ощупывая его вспухшую скулу. — Кто это сделал, а? Скажи мне, давай. Скажи. 

— Ничерта не скажу, сам знаешь. У тебя лицо бешеное.

— Повторять не буду.

— Повторяй или не повторяй. Я ударил первым.

— Ничего нового, Роджерс, хотя бы раз мог попробовать что-то другое, — тянет Баки. — Зубы на месте? Открой-ка рот.

— А, — говорит Стив, сдавшись.

Он приоткрывает рот, Баки, предварительно вытерев ладонь о штаны, мягко исследует пальцами его дёсны, надавливая, проверяя.

— Не больно? Почему ты сидишь на лестнице?

— Нет, — нечётко отвечает он. — Ма прилегла после работы. Я заглянул, заметил, что она спит. Она ведь устаёт, а на прошлой неделе, она говорила, в госпитале случился какой-то галдёж, скандал и недостаток лекарств. Решил не будить её и не пугать лишний раз, — заканчивает Стив, захлопнув челюсть и угрожающе щёлкнув зубами.

Баки не отдёргивает пальцы, покрытые чуть розоватой слюной, мокрые, он знает, что Стив это не всерьёз. Он усаживается рядом, достаёт из кармана мятую пачку, где мирно почивает последняя сигарета, несколько спичек и оторванная от коробка тёрка. Стив отодвигается заранее.

— Чёртов дым, Бак.

— Тебе нравится запах, Роджерс, не лги, ты сам как-то говорил.

— Мне нравится запах сигарет Ма. Я его знаю, сколько себя помню. Ты куришь исподнее прокажённого или что-то ещё такое же паршивое.

Баки улыбается. Несколько удачных слов, произнесённых ртом Стива Роджерса, способны сделать любой день чуть лучше, пусть и ненадолго. Порой ему кажется, что Стив существует для того чтобы не позволять ему лишний раз задумываться о чём-то постороннем. Чём-то отличном от малой утробы квартиры и мелочей, их маленькой, завязанной друг на друге жизни, где все они: и Стив, и Сара, и он сам только собранные вместе обломки далёкого кораблекрушения — оставленные части чего-то, что не было целостным от начала. 

Синеватый дым вьётся, стекает между пальцев прижатой к лицу руки. Стив принюхивается украдкой. Перепачканный платок лежит у него на коленях, окровавленный, как знамя.

Всё лето Баки гнёт спину без устали, приходя домой под вечер едва живой и нехотя отмывая себя в общедомовой ванной. Порой ему не хватает сил и на это, и если он возвращается, когда квартира ещё пуста, то падает без сил на кровать Стива, поверх покрывала, не сняв ботинок, всё ещё сжимая в кулаке новенький ключ. Он просыпается в темноте, возможно, от запаха кофе, возможно, оттого что влажная тряпица касается его лица, стирая пот и грязь, возможно, оттого, что кто-то осторожно стягивает с него ботинки и грязные носки. 

Их тихое совместное бытование прочно сбито, стянуто стропами, возникшими от времени, а время надёжнее всего, что есть под солнцем, но время любых вещей истекает, выходит. 

Стив никогда не был внимателен к малому. Он видит события целиком, остро и крепко, но голова Баки устроена иначе, он замечает детали, частности. В любом явлении он сперва видит изъян, его скоротечность, приближение к концу. Не ясно, откуда взялась эта способность, он не замечает её, как прочие не замечают рук и ног, которыми были награждены с самого рождения.

Сара заболевает в октябре, когда жёлтые листья платанов ложатся в загаженные воды Ист-Ривер. По-настоящему, как кажется Баки, это происходит куда раньше, возможно, ещё летом, когда она начинает утомляться больше обычного, когда отказывается от еды раз за разом, и её бросает в холод. Даже в жару, когда плавится тонкий асфальтовый слой на бетонном тротуаре, Сара сидит перед окном с сигаретой, укрыв колени одеялом. Она худеет. Баки замечает, что её платья перестают сидеть как следует, и Сара подолгу копается в шкафу в поисках поясов или перешивает пуговицы. Кожа её лица становится бледнее и прозрачнее, приобретает восковой оттенок. Он не говорит об этом со Стивом, потому что Стив, покуда состояние его здоровья приближено к норме, глух и слеп ко всему что происходит вокруг, и Баки полагает, что нужно позволить ему быть таковым, хоть ненадолго.

В начале октября Сара не может подняться с постели, её мучает кашель. Стив бледнее полотна, а Баки не знает, что делать. Жаропонижающие микстуры и средства от кашля, коллеги Сары, посещающие их скромное жилище: медсёстры, крохотные женщины, не успевшие сменить белоснежной госпитальной формы, подолгу просиживающие у её постели. Пожилой доктор с заросшим белой щетиной лицом, который бесцеремонно проходит в комнату в обуви и выставляет их обоих за дверь, где они около получаса синхронно меряют шагами коридор. Доктор проводит с Сарой несколько часов, и, выходя за дверь, тяжело глядит на Стива. Стив серьёзнеет, он говорит: «Сэр, нам нужно знать, что с ней, сэр, я не знаю вашего имени, сэр». Баки не говорит ничего, потому как ему нечего сказать, и он ощущает вину за собственное молчание. 

Сара истаивает, бледнеет, исчезает. Туберкулёз поедает её день за днём, час за часом, пресекая отмеренное ей время, и бессилие, которое они оба испытывают, наблюдая, как её маленькое, сильное тело перестаёт функционировать, сравнимо с падением, низвержением, коллапсом. Оба они точно заодно поглощаемы пожаром её лихорадки, и они забывают есть и пить, проводя время около её кровати, закрытой ширмой, чтобы позволить ей сохранить остатки достоинства. Стив не находит сил для отчаяния; вина, которую он не может избыть, гложет его день за днём, неслышной тенью он перемещается по квартире, и страх сквозит в каждом его движении. Сара спокойна. Её не мучает злость как иного больного, и она улыбается чаще обычного, потому что даже будучи внутри болезни, она думает о них обоих первее себя.

От неподвижности и слабости её спина покрывается язвами, их запах пропитывает комнату, смешиваясь с запахом бальзама из касторового масла, смол и ксероформа. Стив обрабатывает язвы два раза в день, Баки отправляется в аптеку, флаконы тяжёлого, оранжевого на просвет стекла гремят в его вещевом мешке. Саре тяжело добираться до уборной, тяжело добираться до общедомовой ванной, и она отвергает помощь Баки, повышая голос, почти плача. Он смиряется. 

Он начинает задерживаться в доках допоздна, возвращается затемно с бумажным аптечным пакетом в руках, чтобы позволить Саре получить столь необходимое пространство, где она сможет не чувствовать стыда и унижения. Она не может уснуть по ночам из-за непрекращающихся приступов кашля, и Стив не спит вместе с ней. Он болтает подолгу, вспоминая и рассказывая, читает вслух её любимые книги, пока его голос не сдаётся, и не приходится передать декламационную эстафету Баки, который может читать без запинки часами. Среди горечи происходящего Баки не находит себе места. Он считает, что делает недостаточно, считает, что мог бы делать больше, что, преодолей он что-то, что нельзя обозначить словами, чему названия нет, свершилось бы невозможное — чудесное выздоровление или хотя бы облегчение, хотя бы передышка, но слабой вере нет места в пропахших бальзамом и болезнью стенах. Сара, перестав содрогаться от приступов, засыпает на краткие часы, сон её беспокоен. Пока она спит, Стив порой пытается молиться. Он не знает ни одной молитвы целиком, истовый безбожник, и Баки учит его первейшему, повторяет c ним вместе глядя в пол: «Ave Maria, gratia plena, будь милостива или не беспокойся об этом, но помоги ей, потому что я никогда не просил тебя ни о чём и не очень-то верю в твоё существование, sancta Maria, Mater Dei, amen». Стив не утруждает себя слезами. Он тоже становится тоньше, но вместе с тем тяжелее, будто его птичьи кости набрякают скорбью, и она весит больше всех сколоченных из просмолённых досок ящиков, которые Баки удастся перетаскать за свою жизнь. 

Когда Стив отсутствует, выполняя необходимый к посещению учебный минимум, потому как Сара категорически отказывает ему в возможности пренебречь им, Баки не появляется в доках. Он часами просиживает за ширмой, прислушиваясь к каждому её вдоху, ожидая, когда она найдёт в себе силы, чтобы позвать его.

— Мистер Барнс, — она зовёт шёпотом, едва слышно — у нас с тобой будет небольшой секрет от Стива.

— Знаю, о чём ты попросишь, — укоряет он мягко, — но делать этого нельзя.

— Одна сигарета, Джейми, всего одна. Разве от неё, одной, сделается хуже?

Имя, давно позабытое, опрокидывается ведром кипятка. Конечно, Сара не знает, не может знать, но откуда-то оно возникает как открывшаяся внутри головы или сердца язва. Она произносит имя не так как Ма, по-другому ударяя финальную гласную, но близко, так близко.

Он не может ей отказать, хотя очевидно, что все заверения о том, что дым успокоит лёгкие — ложь.

Пока Сара курит, Баки придерживает импровизированную пепельницу, которой выступает треснутое блюдце.

— Оба мы знаем, что вскоре кое-что случится. И когда это произойдёт, я хочу, чтобы оба вы не лили слёз понапрасну. Я говорю о смерти с тобой, а не с ним, потому что он не станет меня слушать. Я пыталась, знаешь ли, но он всё меня успокаивает. Не хочет слушать.

Баки, как и Стив, не хочется слушать, не хочет этого разговора.

— Сара, — отвечает он, — я не стану убеждать тебя в возможности чудес господних, хоть тебя бы это и позабавило, или уповать на молниеносное возникновение новых лекарств, но случается всякое. 

— Не обманывай меня, мистер Барнс, — бледно улыбается Сара. — Я знаю, как пахнет эта болезнь, знаю и то, что поздно заметила очевидное. Будь я внимательнее, узнай раньше, не наплюй я на рентгенограмму, которая была не слишком хороша ещё пару лет назад, всё могло бы сложиться иначе. Но этого не произошло. Никто не виноват, кроме меня самой. 

— Не обвиняй себя.

— Здесь некого обвинять. Мне жаль только того, что я не увижу как Стив рано или поздно обгонит тебя в росте.

Баки издаёт сдавленный смешок.

— Возможно, это произойдёт чуть раньше, чем человек изобретёт лекарство от всех болезней и исследует космос. Но я бы тоже на это поглядел.

— Как раз об этом, дорогой, нам с тобой и нужно условиться.

Она тушит сигарету в блюдце и просит подать стакан воды, чтобы смыть запах. Баки, впрочем, уверен, что её руки будут пахнуть табаком, и Стив всё равно узнает — нюх у него чуткий.

— Пообещай мне, — хрипло выговаривает Сара, — что ты его не оставишь. Пусть он не будет один. Он иногда тебя доводит, знаю, и тебе, может быть, иногда хочется ему вмазать, даже мне порой хочется, а я его мать и люблю его больше, чем бы то ни было на целом свете. Пусть так, но больше, кроме тебя, никого не останется, я последняя, — она замолкает, переводя дыхание.

— Сара, — начинает он было, но она прерывает его взмахом руки.

— Никогда не знала твоей матери и никогда не стала бы такого говорить, будь она жива, но ты вырос здесь, рядом с моим сыном, а значит ты тоже мой, пусть и не по крови. Я прошу тебя не как его друга, но как его брата.

Баки открывает и закрывает рот. Слова, которые ему должно произнести, не возникают.

— Я обещаю. Но тебе не нужно было просить меня об этом.

— Знаю, — кивает она. — Но он будет тосковать, будет скорбеть. Он не знает скорби пока, ему не известно, на что она похожа.

— Мне известно.

Сара глядит на него, взгляд её усталых, прозрачно-голубых глаз невесом и далёк, будто она видит не его самого, но кого-то за его спиной, кого-то, кого не существует ещё, и кто недоступен его взору, только её. Верно, от лихорадки ей и чудится то, чего нет.

—Ты потеряешь его в метели, дорогой. Среди холода и льда, среди пустоты и долгого сна без сновидений.

Она устало закрывает глаза.

— Это была лучшая сигарета в моей жизни. Так устала. Я посплю немного, хорошо? — добавляет она. 

Он кивает.

Баки оставляет место рядом с кроватью, двигает ширму, прислушиваясь к неровным звукам её дыхания. Сара забывается. 

Он не хочет покидать её, даже ненадолго, но жгучий комок в горле поднимается всё выше, и, не надев ботинок, он, оставив дверь квартиры распахнутой, выбегает на пожарную лестницу. Босые пятки глухо ударяются о землю, он торопится к забитым мусорным бакам во внутреннем дворе, где его рвёт много мучительных минут. 

По его возвращении Сара спит, её дыхание едва слышно. 

Вечером Стив заступает в дозор с двумя библиотечными книгами наперевес, и Баки просиживает рядом с ним ночь напролёт, не проронив ни слова. 

Так продолжается около месяца.

Сара Роджерс умирает во сне, в рассветной тишине, когда солнце нового дня едва успело пробиться через густые облака. Её бледные руки свободно лежат вдоль тела, на подбородке тёмное пятно крови. Стив спит у её кровати, положив голову на край, не слыша, не зная, но он просыпается первым, после будит провалившегося в быстрый утренний сон Баки, трясёт его, молча, кажется, что это единственное движение, на которое он способен, потому как его сжатые в бледную, пустую линию губы не разжимаются больше, и он ничего не говорит, покуда Баки не задаёт вопрос сам.

— Стив?

— Всё, — отвечает Стив.

Эти жалкие звуки, верно, даются ему с большим трудом.

— Всё, — повторяет он.

Баки понимает.

Они беспомощны как новорождённые щенки, брошенные в набитом камнями мешке в стремнину, они барахтаются внутри, не имея возможности вдохнуть или выдохнуть, холодная вода заливает их глотки. Баки полагает, что должен первым подняться на ноги, но Стив опережает его, скованного далёким детским страхом, страхом тишины и соседства с опустевшим человеческим телом. Стив спускается на этаж вниз, колотит в двери каждой из квартир, в которые был проведён телефон, звонит в госпиталь и просит к телефону седого врача, чья фамилия Баки неизвестна. Автомобиль из госпиталя прибывает скоро, молчаливые люди поднимаются в квартиру и уносят тело Сары на носилках. Стив одевается торопливо, приказывая строго Баки следовать за ним, долго роется в нижнем ящике комода, извлекая из-под обрезков чистой ткани и запрятанной там, переложенной табачными листьями летней одежды, крохотный свёрток, в котором, Баки знает, последний запас денег и единственные золотые серьги Сары, родильная бирка Стива, локон его детских волос. Он хватает Баки за руку, сжимая так крепко, что сложенные вместе, его пальцы ноют, и они едва ли не бегом бросаются вдоль набережной, к ломбарду. Заспанный владелец ломбарда, старый еврей, способный проклинать людей одним взглядом, суля то ли суму, то ли чуму, то ли скорую могилу, открывает нехотя, но всё же впускает их, и Стив торгуется, неизобретательно сыплет проклятиями, пока ни выручает за серьги пристойную сумму. Дешёвый, дешевле некуда, еловый гроб, чьи доски сырые и не выструганы внутри, тяжёл. Баки выгребает карманы — так им случается уговорить плотника обить гроб внутри светлой, мягкой тканью. Они тащат его к дому, спотыкаясь, едва дыша, и Стив потеет, колотясь от мышечного напряжения так, будто скоро грохнется оземь. Баки хочет открыть рот, хочет остановить его, хочет сказать кощунственно, что ему не с руки хоронить двоих под одной фамилией в один день, хочет увидеть, как он прищурится зло, как исказится его лицо, как он, может быть, занесёт руку для удара, но не делает этого, подозревая, что нельзя остановить Стива сейчас, ведь сейчас он, точно сорвавшийся с горы камень, будет нестись, покуда хватит силы, а после остановится, отскочив от преграды, замрёт, и что будет тогда — никому неизвестно.

Вскрытия тела Сары избежать нельзя, так объяснит им доктор Говард. 

Баки наконец запоминает фамилию, Стив просит доктора незнакомым голосом: «Сэр, мистер, почему это должно произойти с ней?», а доктор Говард повторяет, что все случаи туберкулёза подлежат тщательному рассмотрению, что у них не было никакого морального права подвергать опасности себя и окружающих, и что только тот факт, что Саре не было отмерено много времени на земле, и все свидетельства тому были явными, позволил обойтись без госпитализации, позволил ей умереть дома, будучи вместе с ними. Вскрытие назначено на следующий день, и больше поделать нечего. Доктор Говард говорит об оплате похорон госпиталем, Стив заявляет, что купил гроб. На лице доктора отражается что-то странное, то ли жалость, то ли мысленное отнесение Стива к при жизни блаженным, а оттого лишённым понимания простых вещей. Он кивает, Стив кивает. Баки глядит куда-то мимо. 

Они возвращаются домой. 

Кровать Сары пуста, простыни брошены в беспорядке. Накрытый крышкой гроб стоит посреди комнаты, неотвратимый, неизбежный, пустой и не пустой одновременно. Баки испытывает приступ тошноты только глядя на него. 

Все последующие дни Стив непрестанно занят, они почти не говорят, если не считать коротких, вынужденных диалогов, что касаются погасшего огня, вышедших дров и необходимости принимать пищу. 

Для похорон — лучшее платье Сары, её любимое, пронзительно-синее, чуть выгоревшее на плечах. Стив отмывает её наименее стоптанные туфли. Баки хочет может и хочет помочь, но тот отвергает любую помощь, и Баки перестаёт предлагать, ему остаётся только ходить за Стивом по пятам, от бессилия держа сжатыми кулаки. Стив отвозит гроб и свёрток с одеждой на присланном госпиталем автомобиле. Судя по времени отсутствия, он возвращается обратно пешком, и Баки ждёт его, то и дело оглядываясь на пустующее пространство посреди комнаты, где стоял гроб, оглядываясь на ширму и опасаясь тишины за ней, той, в которой ему мнятся далёкие детские страхи. Вдруг кто-то может начать дышать там, кто-то, кого больше не существует. 

Стив возвращается бледнее прежнего.

— Она не хотела священника, — бросает он с порога, — она ни единой мессы не посетила, не учила меня молиться, даже если я спрашивал, а я ведь спрашивал. Не так уж много народу по воскресеньям позволяли себе спать до полудня, и в детстве мне всегда было интересно, куда это все тащатся с утра, одевшись в лучшее и чистое. Госпиталь предоставит священника всё равно. Что они читают на похоронах, Бак? Священники? 

— Двадцать второй псалом.

— Если пойду я и долиной смертной тени? 

Баки согласно кивает.

В день похорон сыплет ранний сухой снег, замёрзающая уже земля едва поддаётся под штыком лопаты. Гроб опускается медленно, тихо плачут коллеги Сары, женщины, все как на подбор не старше сорока. Пастор, немолодой и худой как жердь, дрожащий от холода в тонком, строгом облачении, отчитывает двадцать второй, давидов псалом, как и ожидалось, монотонно, едва шевеля губами. Едва он замолкает, не выдержав паузы, Стив наклоняется, сгребая пригоршню земли. Баки протягивает руку, Стив ссыпает половину в его подставленную ладонь. Они остаются у открытой могилы дольше всех, Стив всё не решается бросить землю, и Баки подводит его ближе, придерживая за локоть. Комья гулко ударяются о крышку гроба, могильщики принимаются работать лопатами.

Стив заговаривает только тогда, когда за ними обоими захлопывается дверь квартиры. Снег на его волосах и пальто растаял, оставив бисерные капли воды. Он снимает ботинки, покачнувшись, садится на пол, обхватывая голову руками.

— Похороны это обман. В них всё неверно. Нет времени, чтобы я мог обнять её или сказать какие-то слова, которые могут или должны быть сказаны. Знаешь, что было последним, что я от неё услышал? Она попросила меня не сидеть с ней всю ночь, попросила меня лечь спать, потому что я не высыпаюсь, ты не высыпаешься, и оба мы давно походим на мертвецов куда больше неё самой.

Баки хочет заметить, что у Сары всегда было отличное чувство юмора.

— Я не видел её смерти, не слышал, как она перестала дышать, как исчезла отсюда и отправилась куда-то. Может быть, многие скажут, что так лучше, но это тоже обман. Ты не видишь чьей-то смерти, после надеешься до последнего, что этого не произошло на самом деле, что мертвец вдруг задышит, встанет, засмеётся. Из живого что-то становится мёртвым, и чтобы понять смерть, её нужно увидеть, а я не увидел, потому что спал. Не смог и паршивой слезы выдавить на похоронах. Всё, о чём я мог думать: мёрзнут ли у пастора руки, пока он держит Библию? Ведь кожа на них красная и заветренная. Сколько получают могильщики за работу? Ведь люди каждый день умирают, уж могильщикам наверное не приходится беспокоиться о куске хлеба. Я думал о чём угодно, но не о том, что моя мёртвая Ма будет лежать там, под толщей земли, и её не существует больше ни для меня, ни для тебя.

Баки хочет заметить, что Стив думает слишком много.

— Если я вдруг помру, Бак, зарой меня где-нибудь в Проспект-парке, под первым попавшимся деревом, — продолжает Стив. — Донеси туда мой труп завёрнутый в простынь, выкопай сам могилу, и чтоб никакого чёртова священника, только ты и в каком-то смысле ещё я, ясно тебе? Псалом составишь сам. Если пойду я и дорогой тёмной, то мне всегда будет куда вернуться.

Слёзы катятся по его лицу, но Стив будто не замечает этого. Баки садится рядом, осторожно развернув его к себе, сжимает его голову руками, поверх его собственных, крепко, чувствуя как пульс в висках дрожит пульс, держит, глядя в упор, соглашаясь наперёд со всем, что бы он ни сказал, молча обещая, молча предлагая всё, что у него есть, всё, что у него осталось.

— Окей, Стиви, — хрипло выговаривает он, — окей. Всё, что хочешь, обещаю. Если я вдруг помру, можешь сплавить мой труп по Ист-Ривер, и пусть рыбы сделают всю работу за червей. О псалме беспокоиться не обязательно.

— Постарайся не помереть первым, тебя будет тяжело тащить, — отвечает Стив, едва выговаривая слова от колотящей дрожи, тяжёлых, нарушающих ритм дыхания всхлипов.

— Как скажешь. 

Они сидят у двери, соприкасаясь лбами, в тишине.

Так они остаются одни.

\--- 

Пространство вокруг Баки делается тише и глуше, скудеет, истончается.

Смерть Сары Роджерс приобретает такой же вес, какой некогда имела её жизнь, смерть неслышно сосуществует с ними и через месяц, и через полгода, и через год после. Все её вещи собраны в чемодан с округлыми, распухшими боками, стянутый ремнями, чтобы проржавевшие замки не открывались. Одно только пальто остаётся висеть на крючке у двери, покуда в нём не заводится моль и Стив не избавляется от него, долго разглядывая вытертую шерсть на рукавах, осматривая подкладку и карманы.

Вопреки ожиданиям Баки, смерть Сары не делает их ближе. Она разводит их по разным углам жилой комнаты, заставляет говорить меньше и опасаться своих слов. Мир вокруг сужается будто, им перестаёт хватать места, и они сталкиваются локтями, плечами, запинаются друг о друга и колкие слова, которых вдруг оказывается больше, чем Баки может вынести. Каждое это столкновение грозит катастрофой. 

В 35-м он старается как можно реже появляться дома, изнурительная работа сводит его с ума, денег едва хватает, а от консервированных бобов, составляющих их рацион четыре раза в неделю, его порой тошнит по утрам. Он перестаёт коротко стричь волосы, и они отрастают, завиваясь крупно. Он зачёсывает их назад. Его лицо меняется. Ежедневное бритьё — чёртова пытка, щёки его покрыты незаживающими мелкими порезами от опасной бритвы, и прежний Стив Роджерс сделал бы это поводом для ежедневных шуток, создал бы из простоты ситуации мрачную пантомиму, всякий раз разыгрываемую перед зеркалом, где Баки усердно пытается не вскрыть себе горло. Нынешний Стив занят какой-то чужой, угрюмой, скрытой от его, Баки, глаз жизнью. После окончания школы с довольно паршивым табелем он потерянный и молчаливый, исчезающий в середине дня без объявления войны, возвращающийся и ложащийся молча спать. Иногда не раздеваясь. Баки не задаёт вопросов. Чтобы отодвинуть от себя стивово натужное молчание, он открывает почти всеобъемлющие возможности нищенских рабочих баров в доках, где глоток самогона или бурбона стоит считанные гроши. Находиться среди людей оказывается проще, чем он думал, и Баки учится спокойствию и уверенности человека, занятого своим тихим, скорбным делом или попросту выживанием. Он проводит часы, толкаясь среди работяг, ведя незамысловатые беседы, обсуждая то и это, ни с кем особенно не сближаясь. Он играет в карты, однако, никогда на деньги. В одном из баров, среди привычного гомона и сизого дыма сигарет, он знакомится с Мэгги, которая чуть старше него и играет в покер куда лучше. Оказывается, что Мэгги лучше во всём. У неё льдисто-голубые, не чета привычной ему васильковой синеве, глаза, небольшой шрам от оспы над верхней губой, туго завитые светлые волосы и мягкие руки. Её алая помада пахнет сладко. Мэгги отводит его к себе, в крохотную, но чистую квартиру, Мэгги снимает с него рубашку, ловко расстёгивая пуговицы, и Мэгги не задаёт унизительных вопросов, тех самых, которые ему не хотелось бы слышать: «В первый раз ли это, малыш?». Мэгги знает, что делает, потому как Баки не знает ничерта, но старается, очень старается. Во всяком случае, ему так кажется. Когда в её теле для него больше не остаётся никаких тайн, и когда рассвет брезжит бледно на горизонте, она выпроваживает его, целуя коротко, извинительно. Больше они не встретятся, но ему этого и не нужно.

Ранним утром Баки тихо открывает дверь квартиры своим ключом, застав Стива на ногах и в далёком от благостного расположении духа.

— Ты не вернулся ночевать. 

Неплохой настрой Баки исчезает, будто его и не было. Мэгги и её мягкое, умелое тело кажутся далёкими, запах духов, отпечатавшийся на воротнике его рубашки, прогорклым.

— Ты мне не мамаша, Роджерс, — ядовито ответствует он. — Если существует какой комендантский час, стоило известить меня заранее.

— От тебя несёт, — кратко бросает Стив и больше не говорит ничего.

Баки заваливается на кровать, укладывая подушку поверх головы на тот случай, если Стиву захочется препираться дальше. 

Сквозь дрёму он слышит как захлопывается дверь.

Лето прокатывается по Бруклину, иссушающее, делающее любую жизнь глуше и медленнее. Отвращение, которое Баки испытывает к докам и грязи, и поту, и тяжести, становится почти невыносимым. Однажды вернувшись с работы, в очередной раз не застав Стива и отмываясь в общедомовой ванной, он вдруг вспоминает слова Энни, выводящей его за приютские ворота. Энни, чьё нераспечатанное письмо брошено где-то в нижнем ящике комода, под чистыми носками и бельём. 

В полдень, надев самую свежую рубашку, начистив ботинки и натянув перед мутным зеркалом лицо человека, который не питается бобами пять раз в неделю, и чей единственный друг не отказывается говорить с ним, Баки шагает вверх от набережной, к обнесённому забором дому Христофорову, которого он, стоило оказаться поблизости, избегал как мог, не испытывая желания попадаться на глаза ни Энни, ни прочим сёстрам, что помнили его лицо. 

Кованый ворота изъедены ржавчиной, но сад всё так же ярок, а за яблоневыми деревьями виднеются грядки с зеленью, и даже засуха им не указ. 

Баки через решётку подзывает пялящегося в небо и увлечённо ковыряющего в носу мальчишку. 

— Привет, дружище, — говорит он. — Не мог бы ты позвать сестру Аннет.

— А кто спрашивает? — интересуется мальчишка, высоко задирая голову и продолжая своё нехитрое занятие.

— Мистер Барнс, — со смешком отвечает Баки.

Энни, торопливо сбегающая с каменных ступеней, распахивает ворота, Энни обнимает его так крепко, будто он не прошагал жалкие несколько кварталов, а по меньшей мере совершил путешествие вокруг земного шара. Она отбрасывает с его лба намокшие волосы, приглаживает их непослушный излом. В какой-то момент ему кажется, что Энни сейчас поцелует его, но это вряд ли бы выглядело сообразно приличиям теперь, когда он выше её на голову, а его подбородок носит следы бритвы. 

Он обнимает её в ответ, так крепко как только может.

— Ты голоден? — спрашивает Энни. — Не откажешься от скромной трапезы в моей компании?

Пока он уничтожает овощное рагу под её цепким, изучающим взглядом и раздумывает, с чего бы начать повествование, Энни заговаривает первой.

— Я ничего не слышала от тебя порядка двух лет, мистер Барнс. Если тебе так отчаянно не хотелось ступать на этот порог, существуют письма, и в своё время я сделала всё возможное, чтобы ты был обучен грамоте как следует. 

— Больше двух лет, — он облизывает ложку. — Больше, Энни. Всё было не слишком-то хорошо, мне и сейчас нечем похвастать. Слыхала о миллионере с Манхэттена, который обещает создать первую летающую машину к сороковому году? Так вот, мы с ним — два разных человека. 

— Всегда знала, что ты не появишься, пока дела не примут скверный оборот.

— Не то чтобы всё совершенно скверно. 

— Расскажи, — мягко просит она, и Баки, оказывается, не говорил так много с тех самых пор как Стив решил заткнуться на каких-то полтора года, никого не предупредив об этом заранее и не сообщив о том, когда время молчания и тихой, невесть откуда взявшейся злобы, можно будет считать завершившимся.

Он говорит о доках, о барах, и о мрачной бесцельности выдаиваемой тяжёлым трудом жизни, говорит об изменившемся Стиве. Даже сейчас Стив занимает первейшее место в его повествовании, и это злит его до нервной дрожи в руках — Энни и глазом не ведёт — даже смерть Сары будто существует только в контексте Стива, и Баки ненавидит себя за это, точно он предаёт её, но не может остановиться.

— Не то чтобы у тебя, Энни, не было других дел, кроме как слушать моё нытьё, — заканчивает он.

— Господь пока позволяет мне распоряжаться временем так, как я посчитаю нужным — замечает Энни. — Мне жаль, что так случилось с Сарой Роджерс.

— Не говори только, что бог забирает лучших, Энни, чтобы составить ему на небесах компанию.

— Не стану, дорогой, — соглашается она. — Мы можем вести теологические споры и позже. Зачем ты здесь?

— Ты говорила, что я могу вернуться. Не знаю, что ты имела в виду.

Энни согласно кивает, улыбается ему понимающе. Годы тяжелы, седых нитей в её волосах ещё больше. Баки понимает теперь, что в их первую встречу, тёмной зимней ночью далёкого 24-го — Энни заспанная и встревоженная — ей едва ли было многим больше двадцати пяти. Тогда она взяла Баки за руку, а он отдёрнул её, но она не рассердилась, не была уязвлена. Её улыбка была безмятежной, ласковой даже, она будто говорила ему: «Бейся и плачь, и кричи, и делай что хочешь, я буду здесь, когда ты станешь готов». Теперь Энни должно быть около сорока. Может статься, чуть больше, но он никогда не решится спросить. 

— Возвращайся завтра к обеду, — сообщает Энни. — У меня будет для тебя работа.

Когда Баки оказывается дома, Стив сидит перед открытым окном, спиной к нему. За распахнутыми створками окна шумит набережная, Ист-Ривер укачивает свои волны к ночи. Перед Стивом давно забытый блокнот, растрёпанный, полный смятых, измученных, как когда-то каждая книга, которая попадала ему в руки, страниц. 

Баки напрасно полагает это хорошим знаком.

— Нашёл другую работу, — замечает он. — Виделся с Энни. 

— Неплохо, — отвечает Стив не оборачиваясь.

Баки хочет схватить его за плечи, развернуть к себе и трясти долго, может быть, сопровождая тряску пощёчинами, может быть, ударами, чем угодно. Он готов сделать что угодно, лишь бы вытрясти из молчаливого ублюдка, который занял место его друга, настоящего Стива Роджерса, но знает, что не сделает ничего, что никогда не доведёт до конца угроз, пусть и мысленных — время детских драк и лёгкой крови давно минуло. 

Он ложится спать без ужина.

Дом Христофоров отражён в его памяти темнотой плохо освещённых коридоров, острым запахом хлорки в общих уборных и душевых. Чугунные ванны, в которых мгновенно остывала горячая вода, рассохшиеся деревянные кадки. Гомон столовой, хрустящая тишина лазарета, среди которой и беспокойство, и страх, и неизвестность — первый и последний его страх за себя. Шепчущее многоголосье спален по ночам: чей-то тихий плач, заглушаемый шерстяным одеялом — укрываться с головой считалось правилом приличия. Спустя несколько лет дом всё тот же, разве что святые с коридорных фресок сменили выражения лиц со скорбных на уставшие. 

Видимо скорбеть столько лет подряд довольно утомительно. 

Энни заново знакомит его с младшими сёстрами, и он не знает, как отвечать на их тихие приветствия, улыбаться ли в ответ. Энни объясняет ему круг обязанностей, и это простой физический труд, тот его вид, который имеет финал и завершение, и возможность получить некоторое подобие удовлетворения от проделанной работы.

— Дорогой мой, — мечтательно произносит Энни, — ты будешь моими вторыми руками.

— Не вижу, чему здесь так радоваться, Энни, дорогая, — язвительно отвечает он.

— Тому, что я совершаю богоугодное дело, мистер Барнс. Богоугодные дела всегда вознаграждаются, пусть и не сразу.

— Я бы поспорил с тобой, но, боюсь, у меня не хватит образования.

Баки обычно появляется в приюте около семи утра пять дней в неделю. 

Дверь чёрного входа открыта, кухарки встречают его чашкой горячего, затянутого нефтяной пленкой кофе. Каждый день, вместе со списком первостепенных дел, Энни передаёт ему толстую связку ключей, возможно, ту самую, обвитую чётками, тяжёлую и громыхающую как все громы судного дня, что вечно носила в руках сестра Агнесса. Баки не слишком подкован в вопросе содержания в порядке и надлежащем виде угольного котла и отопительных труб, однако он учится. Иногда посредством метода проб и ошибок. Плотницкие навыки у него отсутствуют. Он таскает мешки с углём в котельную, под одобрительные выкрики кухарок разгружает машину с продовольствием поутру. Энни вскоре поручает ему сад. О растениях Баки также не знает ровным счётом ничерта, кроме общего положения о том, что нечто зелёное, будучи положенным в землю и политым, обязано тянуться к солнцу, но земля под штыком лопаты мягкая, и ему хватает ума не обжечь руки известью, когда он покрывает ею стволы старых яблонь. Энни довольна им. Может статься, не всегда, но она лучше кого бы то ни было умеет направлять его, позволяя учиться на собственных ошибках когда это необходимо.

Работа не так тяжела, он едва устаёт, постепенно справляясь с ежедневным списком всё быстрее. По окончанию первой недели он получает свой конверт, и денег в нём вполне достаточно. Баки считает, даже слишком, и он говорит Энни об этом, но она кратко отвечает, что он должен довольствоваться тем что имеет, пока может что-то иметь. 

По возвращению домой он вытряхивает конверт с деньгами целиком в жестяную банку общих сбережений, поглядывая на Стива, который, судя по кислому томатному запаху, греет бобы в мятом алюминиевом ковше. Стив выглядит не слишком хорошо, а руки его обвязаны марлей в несколько вспухших слоёв.

— Что произошло?

— Ничего, — отвечает Стив. — Это случайность.

— Какого чёрта, Роджерс?

Стив не отвечает.

— Дай хотя бы взглянуть.

Баки произносил эту фразу столько раз, что она совершенно автоматична. Фраза сопровождает повреждения: синяки на лице Стива, его разбитые чьим-то кулаком губы, сцарапанные костяшки, а ещё раньше — покрытые кровяной коркой колени. _Дай взглянуть, Стиви._ Так он говорил обычно. Не предложение помощи, только беспомощное наблюдение.

Стив отставляет ковш с бобами, выключает плиту, поворачивается к нему лицом, и оно бледное и усталое, под глазами темно. Баки знает, что он почти не спит, что его снова мучает кашель и приступы. Ночи он проводит главным образом сидя.

— Ладно, — нехотя выдыхает Стив.

Под слоями марли, свободно наброшенными, его руки красные, кожа горяча и подвижна. Ожог таков, словно он погружал руки в кипящую воду. Баки не задаёт вопросов, пока Стив позволяет ему обработать ошпаренную кожу знакомым бальзамом, и запах всё тот же, тошнотворный и смоляной. За прошедшие полтора года они впервые оказываются так близко, что почти соприкасаются лбами, и Баки с удивлением отмечает, что Стив подрос на пару жалких дюймов, что его лицо начало приобретать взрослую симметрию, а на подбородке пробивается смешная рыжая щетина. Стив глядит себе под ноги, не поднимает на него глаз. От него пахнет чем-то смутно знакомым. Баки накладывает повязку из чистой марли как умеет, затягивая чересчур туго, и Стив вздрагивает, но ничего не говорит. 

Позже он сам ослабляет узлы.

— Чёрт бы его побрал, — жалуется Баки Энни за ланчем, прихлёбывая благословенно-горячий кофе. — Я не знаю, что делать. Никогда с ним не было так сложно, даже когда мы дрались по пять раз за день. А теперь я точно и не знал его никогда.

— Люди меняются, Баки, — ответствует она, — и в этом нет ничего необычного. Редко кто проходит весь свой жизненный путь одинаковым. Будь терпелив.

— Терпение переломило ослу хребет.

— Былинка, — поправляет Энни. — И это был верблюд, мистер Барнс.

От этого ему ничто не становится яснее.

К осени, когда Баки почти уже готов поддаться безысходной жажде крови и встряхнуть Стива как следует, несколько событий происходят одновременно: грядут насекомые, грядёт конец молчанию.

С первыми холодами весь дом до последнего этажа оказывается наводнён клопами, рекой текущими из-под деревянных перекрытий. Их голодные армии, ведомые неизвестным полководцем, не нуждаются во сне или отдыхе. Клопы крохотные, их укусы болезненны, зуд от них почти невыносим. Баки чешется так, что частые капли крови проступают на одежде, Стив и того хуже.

— Казни египетские. 

Вот что он едва слышно произносит как-то вечером, посреди вязкой тишины, когда Баки занят тем, что ловит прыгучих тварей на лету, давя их пальцами и отправляя к импровизированной братской могиле между половиц.

— Не слышу тебя, Роджерс.

— Это не саранча, но за ними точно последуют жабы, а за жабами кровавый дождь.

— А после?

— Жатва, — серьёзно заканчивает Стив. — А за жатвой ничего.

Он улыбается Баки криво, будто что-то не позволяет ему как следует управлять мышцами лица. Угол его рта ползёт вверх, открывая сколотый клык. Баки размышляет над тем, является ли эта половина улыбки прощанием с оружием, последующими за ним переговорами, предложением мира, оливковой его ветви.

— Не молчи, Бак. Я стараюсь, видит бог, я очень стараюсь.

— Не поминай господа, Роджерс. Нам обоим прекрасно известно, что ты варвар и безбожник. Что помешало тебе начать стараться раньше?

— Разные вещи.

— Начни перечислять прямо сейчас.

Стив усаживается на пол рядом с ним, расстояние ничтожно мало.

— Со мной нелегко.

— Знаю.

— Порой я думаю, для чего ты здесь?

— Глупый вопрос, Роджерс. Мне больше некуда податься.

Стив втягивает воздух, шумно.

— Мы больше не дети, Бак. Мы два идиота в паршивой квартире, в паршивом районе, в паршивое время для этой страны, и нет ничего, что связывало бы нас, кроме нашей общей памяти и того факта, что мы знаем друг друга больше половины времени наших жизней.

Баки кивает, хватая очередного клопа и принося его вёрткому телу быструю, возможно, не слишком болезненную смерть.

— Не кажется ли тебе, что нам обоим пора двигаться дальше?

— Куда?

— Понятия не имею.

— Достаточно определённое направление.

— Куда двигается человек, Бак?

— К светлому будущему? К могиле? Ни тебе, ни мне не хватит мозгов, чтобы ответить на этот вопрос.

— Может быть, — отвечает Стив. — Когда Ма умерла, я решил, что не хочу двигаться вовсе. Помнишь, я лежал днями на кровати, не шевелясь. Ты гнул спину в доках, а мне не хотелось видеть ни солнечного света, ни твоего чёртова лица. В какой-то момент мне вовсе расхотелось тебя видеть. Как будто ты был напоминанием о том, что я пережил, как будто ты был частью её смерти. Так я думал поначалу. 

— Никто не был в этом виноват.

— Я был.

— Не был.

— Был. Если бы она не работала столько. Если бы я мог заработать хотя бы грёбаный доллар в неделю.

— Если бы, если бы, Роджерс. Если бы мы ходили на головах, если бы у нас было по двадцать пальцев на руках, если бы хлеб рос на деревьях, а дождь шёл сладкий, если бы ты не был таким беспросветным кретином.

— Спасибо, Бак.

— Хотя бы этому я тебя научил. Благодарность. С чего начался наш первый диалог?

— Прекрасно помню, не перебивай. Я, кажется, приближаюсь к какому-то выводу.

— Окей, мистер.

— Я не хотел видеть твоё лицо, но больше у меня нет ничьих лиц.

— Допустим.

— Страшно иметь только что-то одно, Бак.

— Почему же?

— За пределами этого вовсе ничего не остаётся. Пустота, мрак, мой кашель посреди ночи и кровавый платок, которым ты вытираешь моё лицо. Тёмные углы этой комнаты, которую я знаю с тех пор, как встал на ноги. Мне было страшно, приятель, страшно, дружище. Моя мать умерла. Если когда-нибудь и ты умрёшь, мне не останется ничего.

— Но я не собираюсь умирать, Стиви. Пока что точно не собираюсь.

— Какое облегчение.

— Дерьма ты кусок, Роджерс.

— Скажешь, ты не понимаешь, о чём я?

— Откуда мне знать. Всё, что я видел — твоя угрюмая рожа, день ото дня становящаяся всё угрюмее. Ты пропадаешь куда-то, и я не знаю, куда. Я ведь пытался с тобой говорить.

— Надо отдать тебе должное, ты пытался усердно.

— Любому усердию наступает конец.

— Мне жаль, — говорит Стив, наконец. — Мне жаль, если ты хочешь, чтобы я извинялся, я начну.

— Какой в этом толк?

— Я не знаю. Может быть, тебе хочется, чтобы я встал на колени и молил о прощении. Или пощаде? Откуда мне знать. Чего тебе хочется, Бак?

Баки оставляет клопов в покое, временно капитулируя, укладывается на спину, не заботясь о том, что она окажется ровно над насекомым кладбищем. Он раскидывает руки в стороны, глядя на испещрённый трещинами, отчаянно требующий покраски потолок, моргая часто. 

Встревоженное лицо Стива поблизости, и он напряжённо глядит на Баки сверху вниз.

— Я очень долго хотел, чтобы ты начал говорить, — задумчиво произносит Баки, — но теперь хочу только того, чтобы ты заткнулся, лёг рядом, и мы позволили клопам сожрать наши бренные тела. 

— Окей, — говорит Стив, — я так и сделаю.

— Мне тоже было страшно.

— Это по-своему трогательно. Отличное название для грошовой новеллы. «Снедаемые страхом в Бруклине».

— О, заткнись.

Стив близко. Он явно нервничает, не знает как улечься, его пальцы, соприкасаясь с полом, выбивают нервную дробь. Баки опускает свободную руку на макушку Стива, перебирая его волосы, не слишком чистые и будто присыпанные пылью, но мягкие, привычные рукам.

— Тебя нужно постричь, — замечает он.

— Может быть. Я всё хотел пошутить над твоими попытками бриться.

— Знаю. Ждал, когда же ты возьмёшься за ум.

— Начну завтра же.

Где-то рядом с макушкой у Стива есть шрам, который он получил совсем ещё ребёнком, задолго до их встречи. Он упал на ровном месте и расшиб башку о камень мостовой. Накладывали швы, и Стив любил хвалиться, что не пролил ни слезинки. 

Баки находит пятно рубцовой ткани, плотное, и надавливает. Стив издаёт неопределённый звук.

После Баки говорит.

— Моя тишина и темнота такие же, как твои. Пустота, мрак. Твой кашель среди ночи, далёкое воспоминание о моей матери, а кроме него — ничего. Холод, каждый раз проклятый холод, и кто-то умирает или вскоре умрёт, или месяцами пролёживает на больничной койке. Мой страх не отличим от твоего, а потому заткнись и позволь мне решать, кому и где здесь следует остаться.

Стив кивает. Лицо его кривится, как у взрослого, неестественно и зря, может быть, он хочет плакать или смеяться, или пережить скорбным изломом бровей какие-то другие эмоции. Он цепляется одной рукой за рубашку Баки так крепко, что слышен скрип сминаемой ткани. 

Мир приходит со словами, а малая война с насекомыми делает их союзниками. Стив не устаёт шутить об образовании независимой бруклинской коалиции. Армия из двух человек, так он говорит. Им вскоре приходится избавиться от матрасов, спать, постелив все имеющиеся одеяла на металлическую сетку кровати. 

Октябрьский вечер прозрачен и холоден, Стив кутается в шерстяной свитер с дырами на локтях. Внутренний двор тих, и оба они надеются, что никто не станет жаловаться на вонь, пока огонь нехотя пожирает плотный парусин и ватную набивку матрасов.

— Надеюсь, клопы страдали, — кровожадно бросает Стив.

Они обретают новый ритм сосуществования, и он тих, осторожен, мягок даже. Стив вскоре объясняет своё дневное отсутствие. В этот момент он старается не глядеть Баки в глаза, и он явно смущён.

— Госпиталь, — выговаривает он. — Богом клянусь, Барнс, если ты скажешь хоть что-нибудь о белых сестринских халатах, фартуках или колпаках, то не доживёшь до утра. Я придушу тебя во сне, рука моя не дрогнет.

— Всегда знал, что ты изберёшь наименее удобный путь для заработка. Чем ты там занят?

— Кое-чем не слишком благородным. Знаешь ведь, что даже у младшего медицинского персонала полно грязной работы, которую можно переложить на чужие плечи. Главным образом уборка.

— Та история с ошпаренными руками.

— Неудачная, не спорю, — признаётся Стив. — Нормы септики и асептики. Бельё и марлевые повязки, пригодные для повторного использования, стерилизуют в кипятке.

— В обращении с которым ты не слишком ловок.

— Ты прав, дружище. Больше я так не ошибусь.

Ожоги сходят медленно. Кожа на руках Стива ещё долго остаётся неестественно красной, блестящей, слишком гладкой на ощупь. 

Стив совершенствует арсенал шуток об опасном бритье. Он считает порезы на лице Баки, уверяя того, что даже самый беспросветный кретин способен рано или поздно научиться бриться без опасности перерезать себе глотку и что количество порезов постепенно уменьшается. Когда волосы Стива достигают совершенно бескультурной длины, Баки стрижёт его, обращаясь с ножницами не слишком умело, но осторожно. Стивов открытый затылок бел как молоко, как тонкий осенний лёд на водах Ист-Ривер. Он дёргает голыми плечами то и дело, вздрагивает, пока ножницы щёлкают возле ушей.

— Всё чешется, — жалуется он. — У Ма точно получалось лучше. Теперь я наверняка ещё уродливее.

— Уродство в пределах нормы, Стиви, — рапортует Баки, орудуя ножницами. — Когда я закончу, будет лучше. 

Коротко остриженный, Стив печально тонок и мал. Они оба глядят в запятнанное зеркало и друг на друга, Стив корчит рожи, они смеются изо всех сил, и что-то осторожное появляется в пространстве между ними, не обоюдное терпение, не страх нарушения хрупкого мира, что-то другое, названия для чего Баки ещё не изобрёл. 

Однажды Стив извлекает из-под кровати пыльную папку глухого серого цвета. Это папка времени молчания, наброски и законченные рисунки взрослого, пока плохо понятного ему Стива. В них — лишённое цвета отражение молчаливых полутора лет, и среди хаотично выполненных портретов персонала госпиталя, среди плотно заштрихованных картин госпитального быта и полсотни детальных, выученных и точных портретов Сары, Баки с удивлением обнаруживает себя, чаще всего со спины и в полупрофиль. Оказывается, Стив выработал стойкое пристрастие к углю.

Зима в том году мягкая, снега едва-едва, и он чистый, прозрачный, лёгкий как перо. Впервые Баки не ощущает пронизывающего холода и даже приобретает перчатки из грубой, но тёплой шерсти, позволяющие рукам больше не покрываться зудящими красными пятнами. 

К Рождеству, втаскивая через чёрный кухонный ход самое большое еловое дерево из когда-либо виденных им, исцарапав руки и выслушав брань кухарок по поводу устилающих пол игл, он вдруг понимает, что давно не был так спокоен и подозрительно близок к счастью. Синеющая ветвями ель занимает своё место в общей гостиной, несколько младших, чьи имена Баки помнит, но не хочет себе в этом признаваться, пока он занят укреплением ели в крестовине, таскаются за ним по пятам как когда-то он ходил за Энни. Он отказывается от предложения участвовать в украшении гостиной вырезанными из газетных листов ангелами господними, слыша следующие за отказом недовольные возгласы.

— У мистера Барнса полно работы, — объясняет Энни сквозь детский галдёж. — У вас её тоже прибавится, потому что праздные руки…

— Мастерская дьявола, — продолжает Баки.

Он рассказывает о младших Стиву, пытающемуся приготовить ужин и привычно терпящему поражение. 

— Проклятье, — говорит Стив. — Я слушаю тебя, Бак, продолжай. Не исключено, что это последнее, что ты сумеешь мне рассказать. После ужина мы оба отправимся к праматерям, потому что праотцов мы никогда не знали.

— Чёртовы дети мне шагу ступить не дают, — продолжает Баки. — Недавно Джим, десятилетка, тот самый, который не так давно сбежал и самостоятельно добрался до верфи, и после был доставлен обратно полицией, добрых полчаса рассказывал мне, как невыносимы монахини и тяжек гнёт учёбы, богословской науки и катехизиса. Мне, Стив, можешь себе представить? Было приятно уязвить сопляка тем, что самой страшной монахини он не застал.

— Она ещё долго являлась тебе в детских кошмарах.

— Я рассказал паршивцу пару историй.

— Господи, Бак.

— Теперь спальня младших по ночам тише кладбища. Кладбища, Стиви. 

— Не знаю даже, почему.

— Потому что дух сестры Агнессы не нашёл покоя в Гринвуде и с Библией наперевес охраняет приютские коридоры, ты разве не слыхал?

Стив издаёт хриплый смешок. Зима к нему милосердна. За исключением кратковременной простуды и лихорадки, Стив здоровее некуда и пребывает в спокойной благости. 

Они оба проводят половину рождественской ночи в приютном доме, на горячей, дымной кухне, среди подвыпивших кухарок, слишком часто подливающих бренди в эмалированные кружки. Стив увлечён беседой с обступившими его женщинами, неожиданно весел и болтлив. Баки наблюдает за ним, сидя за столом по левую руку от Энни, утомлённой празднованием и детьми, и мессой. Стив смеётся тихо, непривыкший ко всеобщему вниманию, краснеет, но послушно рисует на подставленных клочках бумаги всё, о чём его попросят: от Микки Мауса до необидных шаржей, которые никогда не были его коньком. Баки редко наблюдают его среди незнакомцев, и Стив оказывается другим: осторожным, мягким, слегка смущённым, лишённым кипучей энергии противоборства окружающему миру и себе самому. 

Женщины ещё видят в нём ребёнка.

Энни несерьёзно утыкает локоть Баки в рёбра, и он мгновенно просыпается от лёгкой алкогольной дрёмы и замешательства.

— Перестань так глядеть на него, с ним ничего не случится, — замечает Энни.

— С ним всегда что-то случается, — бормочет Баки.

Стив, который не может его слышать, вдруг поднимает на него ясные глаза и улыбается, а после снова склоняется над листком бумаги. Кухарки обступают его, загораживая свет, и он, размахивая руками, просит их разойтись.

— Эй, Салли! — зовёт Баки, и Салли Джонсон, рыжеволосая и округлая, отпрыгивает от Стива с хохотом, пряча в карман выпачканного мукой фартука флягу. — Салли, мы в доме господнем, перестань подливать ему алкоголь. Мне совсем не хочется тащить его на себе.

Стив всё же напивается, возможно, впервые в жизни. Он плохо держится на ногах покачиваясь, пока Баки застёгивает на нём тонкое пальто и плотно обматывает шарф вокруг шеи. Стив размяк, зевает не переставая. Он тепло прощается со всеми, обнимая каждую из кухарок по очереди, а после обнимая Энни. Ночь тиха, когда они бредут по свежему снегу, Стив шагает свободно, с приобретённой вдруг хрупкой грацией заядлого пьяницы, бредущего от бара домой. Для улучшения равновесия он держит руки широко, но это не слишком помогает — неподалёку от набережной Стив всё же падает, издав возмущённый звук, и Баки поднимает его, безвольного и бессвязно бормочущего, отряхивает от снега. Они шатко поднимаются по пожарной лестнице, хлопая дверью вваливаются в тёмное пространство квартиры, Стив неразборчиво шепчет, что ему нельзя пить, и что он давно столько не смеялся. Баки оттаскивает его к постели и укладывает поверх одеяла. Стив отказывается раздеваться, засыпает, пока Баки снимает с него ботинки. 

Поутру вид у него несчастный, и он держится за голову обеими руками.

Его страдальческое лицо Баки находит прекрасным поводом для издевательств, осторожную улыбку — одним из лучших подарков на Рождество за долгие годы. 

\- - -

Вечер выцветает, пока он курит на скамье у ворот госпиталя.

На земле рядом — две запотевшие бутылки колы, в кармане потерявших цвет рабочих брюк — недельная зарплата в привычном конверте. Запылённая листва платанов над его головой; от мягкого осеннего тепла клонит в сон. Он растягивается на скамье, свободно разбросав руки, положив старую кепку на грудь. Между резных листьев проступает темнеющее небо в густых облаках.

— Бак, — зовёт Стив едва он успевает задремать.

Он подскакивает, роняя кепку.

— Как прошёл твой полный честного труда день? — интересуется Баки, протягивая ладонь для краткого рукопожатия, зная, что Стив вместо этого передаст ему потрёпанный блокнот с обложкой из некогда светлой и некогда мягкой, а теперь вытертой, засаленной и блестящей кожи. Блокнот всегда заложен огрызком карандаша перед пустующей страницей. Баки, всё ещё зевая, принимается разглядывать портрет лохматого и довольно несчастного ребёнка. Блестящие влажно глаза, тёмные пятна лихорадочного румянца на щеках. Курчавые волосы как нимб вокруг головы.

Стив садится рядом, вытягивая наверняка гудящие после смены ноги.

— Это Люси, — разъясняет он, — ей шесть, ей одиноко, и она не против поболтать с парнем, который целыми днями драит полы и выносит судна.

— Что Люси делает в госпитале?

— Не стал спрашивать. Вид у неё и так не слишком весёлый. Не каждый больной готов целыми днями болтать о болезни, Бак, это надоедает. Потому, когда выдалась свободная минута на ланче, я нарисовал ей кошку, апельсиновое дерево без апельсинов и реку, которая течёт.

Баки хмыкает неопределённо. Худое плечо Стива утыкается в его, когда тот наклоняется чтобы забрать блокнот и поднять с земли бутылку. 

— Олив Коркоран спрашивала о тебе, — замечает Стив как бы между делом. — Снова.

Он прикладывает бутылочное горлышко к губам, отхлёбывает. Баки наблюдает за движением его бледного горла.

— Плохи мои дела, — отвечает он.

— Это начинает мне надоедать, Бак. Посоветовал ей отправить тебе телеграмму. Уже начал было надиктовывать почтовый индекс, когда она отправила меня туда, где солнце не сияет. Это если кратко. В целом её высказывание было куда более витиеватым.

Баки, как раз опустошающий свою бутылку, давится, сладкая, щекочущая горло жидкость, идёт носом. 

Стив выглядит довольным собой.

— Роджерс, — сквозь смех вздыхает Баки, — ты удивительно жесток.

Стив победно ухмыляется.

Если бы кто спросил Баки, что за дело с Олив Коркоран, то он бы ответил, что никакого особенного дела с ней нет, кроме того, что она медсестра при госпитале, кроме того, что она ирландка: худа, темноглаза и бледна. Бедна тоже. Она улыбается деланно кротко всякий раз, стоит ей столкнуться с ним, ожидающим по обыкновению Стива у госпитальных ворот. Отчего-то всё, что касается Олив Коркоран, злит Стива без видимой на то причины. 

За 37-й Стив подрос ещё на незначительную пару дюймов, бриться всерьёз ему всё ещё не приходится — о чём Баки, освоивший нелёгкую науку в должной мере, не устаёт напоминать — но его лицо наконец заострилось, огрубело, растеряв последнюю детскую мягкость. Он сложен из углов, а в его осанке и плечах проявляется острая, пружинная сила, новая, незнакомая Баки пока, хоть он и разглядывает его чаще, чем себя самого в зеркале, хоть и знает его лицо, возможно, лучше, чем собственное. Последний год принёс Стиву свежий шрам на нижней губе. Ещё один перелом его и без того изувеченному носу.

— Кровоточишь как свинья на бойне. Почему всегда столько крови?

Ночь глуха, скудный свет керосиновой лампы бросает на стену их длинные, чёрные тени.

Стив на полу, запрокинув голову, Баки на коленях рядом, крепко сжимая его переносицу двумя пальцами. В зубах у него лохматый и давно потерявший всякую стерильность ком ваты, от которого он отщипывает комки поменьше, скатывая их пальцами и без жалости утрамбовывая в окровавленный стивов нос.

Стив мрачен, но при этом преисполнен той нездоровой энергии, всплеск которой приключается с ним после каждого проигранного боя.

— Ты бы видел другого парня, Бак, — гудит он.

— Привычные слова твоей матери больше не кажутся мне лишёнными смысла.

— Которые?

— Сара Роджерс говаривала, что Господь, в которого она не очень-то верит, её за что-то ненавидит. Имея в виду, конечно, тебя как симптом божьей ненависти.

— Ха-ха. А-а. Больно, Бак.

Баки сплёвывает вату. 

— Не ной. Сейчас святой Барнс, да не будут слепы небеса к его страданиям, вернёт твой шнобель на надлежащее ему место. Хочешь сжать что-нибудь зубами?

— Твоё горло. 

Когда хрящ распухшего носа встаёт как полагается, Стив, конечно, не производит ни звука, оправдывая в который раз родившееся наперёд него упрямство, непрошенный стоицизм и нежелание хоть сколько-нибудь облегчить Баки жизнь. Брошенное мимоходом «больно», от которого ему всегда делается не по себе, для Стива шутка, игра, но никогда не истина.

Он произносит проклятое слово взаправду, на хриплом, невесомом выдохе весной 37-го, когда проливные дожди распахивают дочерна каждый клочок земли, что не закатан в бетон, по мостовым льются мутные реки, а уровень воды у причалов всё поднимается.

Весна — в саду дома Христофорова изумрудные иглы молодой травы, тяжёлые, липнущие к рукам почки на ветвях старых яблонь. 

Сквозь гремучие грозы, сквозь молчаливую завесу свинцовых облаков тяжёлые дождевые капли дочиста отмывают стекло единственного окна. Тряпьё, разложенное на узком подоконнике чтобы заткнуть щели в раме, нестерпимо воняет. Ночи ещё холодны, но от влажных дров в камине больше дыма, чем тепла. В осаждённой водой квартире не осталось ни одной сухой вещи.

На кровати Стива, чьи ледяные ладони и ступни никак не согреть, растёт ворох одеял — его личный Форт-Нокс, из которого доносится глухо кашель, ночь от ночи всё громче. Приступы астмы возвращаются, и эфедриновый сироп, отвратительно горький — Баки облизывает ложку, демонстративно кривясь как можно дольше ради поддержания общего боевого духа — не унимает их. На носовых платках, которые Баки полощет в общедомовой ванной, кровь, и она не отмывается, сколько бы он ни трепал их онемевшими руками.

Стив лишается ядовитого оптимизма на пятые сутки без сна, на шестые на его выточенном болезнью лице проступает страх. От кашля он почти не может есть. Ободранное, сжимаемое спазмами горло, желудок, отвергающий всё, кроме костного бульона, а порой и его, тошнота и лихорадка, и Баки проводит бессонные ночи на его постели, пытаясь своим теплом успокоить сотрясающую его дрожь.

Он открывает глаза в синеватый предрассветный сумрак, в липкий, осязаемый от влажности холод и мутную стену воды за окном. Стив мечется за его спиной в беспамятстве, всхлипывая тихо. Отброшенные одеяла скомканы у него в ногах, и наощупь он как натопленная печь. Баки зовёт его, прикладывая ладонь к взмокшему от пота лбу, но Стив не отвечает, дышит сипло, тяжело. Он приносит холодную воду, и ветошь для компрессов, размышляя о том, появится ли пар, когда ткань соприкоснётся со стивовым лбом, о том, сколько осталось жаропонижающей микстуры и денег в жестяной коробке, о том, стоит ли звонить в госпиталь, от чего Стив отговаривал его несколько дней подряд, о том, случится ли Стиву открыть глаза к полудню, к вечеру, к следующему утру, о том, что делала Сара, что сделала бы Сара, которой больше нет, и некому, кроме него, звать Стива сквозь марево лихорадки.

Баки проводит у постели долгие часы, меняя холодные компрессы, вливая по капле в слабо приоткрытый рот микстуру и воду. Неподвижно, не произнося ни слова, боясь пошевелиться, прислушиваясь к тяжёлым выдохам и клокочущим в груди Стива хрипам.

Когда Стив наконец открывает глаза, они яркие, точно, в противоположность мертвенной бледности его лица, весь цвет оказался заперт болезнью в васильковой синеве.

— Вот и ты, приятель, — шепчет Баки, — вот он ты, всё с тобой в порядке.

Он убеждает то ли себя, то ли едва очнувшегося Стива, чей расфокусированный взгляд скользит по комнате, ни за что не цепляясь, то ли обоих.

— Бак, — всхлип, — Бак, мне больно.

— Знаю, — отвечает он. — Я знаю, дружище, но нужно потерпеть, а терпеть ты умеешь, так ведь? Ты крепкий, Стиви, куда крепче меня, крепче кого-либо, кого я знал.

Баки вспоминает о беспокойных ночах, когда оба они были много младше, тонкой фигуре Сары, склонённой над постелью сына. Белизна её ночной рубашки, её волосы цвета ржи, свободно спадающие с плеч, её худые, строгие руки, покрытые россыпью веснушек. Её голос, зовущий, просящий, смирял ночной мрак, качал, баюкал, уводил прочь от боли, он один, как думал Баки, стоил многих лекарственных микстур, настоек и сиропов, но теперь того голоса не сыскать под солнцем, а сам он не знает лёгких обещаний, как не знает обетов, связывающих зовущего с тем, кто может или хочет покинуть земной предел. Последние, возможно, даны только женщинам, ставшим матерями, а те слова, что копятся горько у него под языком, тяжелы как тревога, неизвестность их опасна.

Устав от неподвижности, Баки осторожно ложится на край постели, набок, обнимает дрожащие плечи Стива, устраивая его взмокшую, пахнущую болезнью и чем-то мёртвым голову у себя под подбородком. Стив, не открывая глаз, цепляется за его предплечье горячей рукой.

— Слушай мой голос, дружище, — глубоко вдохнув, выговаривает Баки. — Здесь никого больше нет, а это значит, что тебе придётся слушать мой голос, только мой. Лет пять назад, когда ещё не было для меня вещи страшнее, чем оказаться за воротами Святого Христофора, мы с тобой как-то пекли головы на пляже, и ты сказал тогда нечто странное, ты сказал это, верно, потому что что мозги у тебя расплавились, ты сказал мне: «Ты родился на свет стариком. Или был от начала времён, только ждал, когда можно будет проснуться». Я, конечно, рассмеялся тебе в лицо, кто знал тогда, что твои слова меня догонят, чтобы в задницу вцепиться, Стиви? А получилось вот что. Получилось так, что может ты и прав, Роджерс, мой первый и единственный друг, братишка, которого у меня никогда не было, которого быть не могло. Я был от начала времён, я всё ждал, когда же твоя неразумная башка окажется в опасной близости от мыска моего ботинка. Господь боженька и все мёртвые президенты страны мне в свидетели, как мне повезло. Если вдруг окажется так, что ты запомнишь мои слова сквозь горячку, на следующий день я стану всё отрицать. Скажу, мол, тебе приснилось, так и знай. 

Он замолкает, переводя дух.

— В книгах пишут, Стиви, что мы сами владельцы своей жизни, и сколько раз мы с тобой до колик смеялись над подобными заявлениями. Мы с тобой говорили: «О, скажите об этом калеке, скажите об этом слепцу, скажите об этом тому, кто всё потерял, у кого вовсе ничего не было». Что-то всё старается отобрать тебя у меня, старина, но, покуда у меня будет хватать на то сил, а может и позже, я не позволю. Это что-то упорное, впрочем. Сколько раз я наблюдал, как Сара будила тебя среди ночи, когда ты задыхался? Как она держал твою голову на весу, втолковывая что-то твоему беспамятному лицу, как она всё гладила тебя по спине, растирала её, пока тебя рвало от кашля? Она всегда складывала пальцы лодочкой, большой прятала под ладонью. Я смотрел, делая вид, что сплю, я запоминал. Сара замечала. Она говорила мне обычно: «Спите, мистер Барнс, ничем вы сейчас не поможете». Почему она меня так звала? Как будто я был не сопляк какой, а человек с весом имени? Не важно, уже не важно, Стиви. Теперь есть только ты и я, теперь моя очередь держать тебя, моя очередь звать тебя откуда-то и куда-то. Ты только слушай, дружище, слушай только меня, а если тебе почудится, что пора оставить сей печальный клочок земли, эту затхлую квартиру, это тело, которое ты так ненавидишь порой и меня, которого, я точно знаю, ты ненавидишь чуть меньше, чем всё остальное, постарайся этого не делать, Стив, изо всех сил постарайся. Если пойдёшь ты и дорогой смертной тени, то вернись ко мне, всегда возвращайся ко мне.

Хватка Стива слабеет понемногу, но его дыхание ровное, хоть и еле слышно, его лоб, когда Баки в который раз снимает компресс и ощупывает его, кажется прохладнее.

Дождь не останавливается, пока глубокая ночь не роняет свой плотный занавес. Облака расходятся, пропуская вперёд соломенную луну, света от которой чуть. Баки поднимается с постели, укрыв неподвижного Стива ещё одним одеялом. Он подумывает сварить кофе на закопчённой плите, подумывает приоткрыть окно, едва, чтобы вдохнуть немного воздуха и выкурить половину тщательно хранимой сигареты.

С первым же глотком густого от влаги воздуха и с первой дымной затяжкой он слышит шершавый голос из вороха одеял.

— Проклятые сигареты, Бак.

Через сутки лихорадка спадает, ещё через сутки Стив начинает дышать свободнее. Всё ещё учащённо, прерывисто, и его сердцу долго не возвращается здоровый ритм, оно колотится бестолково и аритмично, и он не может держать в руках ничего тяжелее ложки да и та ходит ходуном, так что Баки приходится кормить его точно трёхлетку.

— Открой-ка рот.

— Не то чтобы я сопротивлялся.

— Дай мне насладиться моментом.

— Это унизительно, — жалуется Стив, но послушно открывает рот.

Набирающее силу весеннее солнце льётся через оконное стекло, расцвечивая комнату, кровать, золото взъерошенных стивовых волос и его самого, вцепившегося зубами в ложку, когда Баки тянет её на себя. Слабость не позволяет ему держаться на ногах ещё несколько дней. Баки сопровождает его ванную, где он пытается дрожащими руками справиться с куском мыла, ветошью и мизерным количеством горячей воды, стараясь выставить Баки за дверь как можно быстрее, зверея и изрыгая площадную ругань, если тот отказывается.

— Человек имеет право на последние крохи достоинства! — орёт Стив.

— Если ты свалишься, если расколешь башку об пол, никому от этого лучше не станет. Я видел тебя с ног до головы, Роджерс. Заткнись.

Стив уступает, смиряется ненадолго. 

Количество его смирения пропорционально скорости выздоровления — через несколько дней, всё ещё плохой, отчаянно потеющий и бледный, он, послав Баки ко всем чертям, отправляется в госпиталь на смену, а Баки отправляется в дом Христофоров, где за время его отсутствия кровля чердачного этажа дала течь, отопительный котёл взбесился, а одна из кухарок, Джемма, повредила спину, таская дрова для печи.

Энни встречает его неприветливо, привычная морщина между её тёмных бровей глубже.

— Вы, мистер Барнс, прекрасно знаете, что мой кабинет оборудован телефоном. Одной записки, походящей на спешную телеграмму, переданной мне Салли, не было достаточно.

Баки поднимает руки ладонями вперёд и склоняет голову к груди.

— Я сдаюсь, Энни, раскаиваюсь даже.

— Ложь — это грех, дорогой мой. Увы, ты слишком взрослый, чтобы я угрожала тебе многократным повторением «Отче наш» и «Радуйся Мария», а что касается телесных наказаний, их я никогда не приветствовала.

К вечеру он приводит в порядок котёл, избавляет кухарок от необходимости таскать тяжести, и глаза Энни теплеют. 

Баки так и не хватит духу рассказать ей о страшных мартовских сутках, о тяжести состояния Стива и некоторых других вещах, осознанных им нехотя, будто мимоходом.

Весну сменяет столь же дождливое и холодное лето, но ранняя осень тепла.

Вечером, на скамье у госпиталя, под резными листьями платанов, они сидят рядом, их диалог нетороплив, привычен и спокоен. Опустевшие бутылки звенят, соприкасаясь боками. Стив толкает Баки плечом, и тот, отойдя от сонного оцепенения, всё ещё чувствуя липкую сладость в носу и горле, толкает его плечом в ответ. Домой они добираются затемно, как и всегда.

Осень крепчает, шторма на Ист-Ривер, ураганные ветра прокатываются по улицам, но Ночь Всех Святых, приносящая заморозки и иней стенам закопчённых домов, молитвенно тиха. Кто-то оставляет потухшую тыкву-фонарь с угловатыми, злыми прорезями глаз на пожарной лестнице, Баки, тихо курящий в темноте, выгребает из её мокрого, залитого свечным воском нутра ком семечек. Они горькие на вкус и пахнут парафином. Он не может уснуть до утра, беспокойно ворочаясь, накрывая голову подушкой и отбрасывая её, сминая колючее одеяло в ногах, считая то овец, то неисчисляемую Миссисипи, и в предрассветном мраке, сонно моргая, просыпается окончательно от запаха кофе и шлепков босых ног Стива по деревянным половицам.

Сон не шёл ему в голову не просто так, на загнутом с угла календарном листе и за окном — второе ноября, а это означает цветы на старых и новых могилах, людей, вернувшихся к своим мёртвым в день _In Commemoratio Omnium Fidelium Defunctorum_.

Зевая над чашкой кофе и обугленным тостом, Баки напоминает Стиву о дате.

— Это не смешно, Бак, она ведь не верила. Читала мне Маркса на ночь однажды. Мне и десяти не исполнилось тогда.

— Варварство.

— Кто сказал, что я должен посетить её могилу именно сегодня?

Стив продолжает спорить, пока они, кутаясь в пальто, спускаются по пожарной лестнице вымытым бледным солнцем ноябрьским утром, пока бредут по влажному тротуару прочь от чаячьего плача набережной, петляя сквозь заставленные мусорными баками проулки между домами, свозь завешанные бельём внутренние дворы, пока впереди не показывается выцветшая и потерявшая форму живая изгородь кладбища, у ворот которого Стив поправляет воротник рубашки под пальто, приглаживает взъерошенные волосы.

— Стиви-Стиви, — издевательски, нараспев произносит Баки.

— О, заткнись. Конечно, она не может меня видеть. Конечно, её здесь нет. Никого здесь нет. Только камни и тела.

Могила Сары суха, соломенная поросль густой травы не примята, не выстрижена. Камень в изголовье скромен, сер, не порчен ни мхом, ни цепкими корнями вьющихся растений. Стив усаживается спиной к нему, Баки — напротив него.

— Если хочешь, я тебя оставлю, — предлагает он. — Прогуляюсь, поболтаю с другими мертвецами, уж их тут в достатке.

— Брось.

Лицо Стива напряжено, тоскливо и серо, точно ему вдруг сделалось плохо, и скудный завтрак сейчас покинет его, как бы отчаянно он за него ни боролся.

Баки выдыхает как перед прыжком с причала в помойные воды Ист-Ривер, вступает первым.

— Здравствуй, Сара. Идёт 37-й, мы оба пребываем в добром здравии.

— Это ты о себе скорее, — прерывает Стив.

— Твой сын сведёт меня в могилу раньше положенного, но в этом ничего удивительного нет.

— Тяжела твоя доля, старина.

— Если он сейчас не заткнётся, Сара, то ему придётся говорить с тобой в одиночку.

Стив замолкает.

Его беспокойные руки то мнут ткань шерстяных брюк, то опускаются расслабленно к сухой траве.

— Мы оба в добром здравии, — продолжает Баки, — и мир вокруг не изменился, разве что за океаном чёрт знает что творится, и с работой всё ещё туго, и люди всё ещё мрут от голода, повторюсь — ничего нового. Ты не знаешь, но маленький Стиви пошёл по твоим стопам.

— Вовсе нет.

— Возможно, собирается пойти по твоим стопам. Сестринский колпак и фартук ему не подойдут, но он старается как может. Ты сама знаешь, какой он упёртый. Как осёл. Хуже осла, Сара.

— Бак.

— Не то чтобы это самое последнее качество человеческого характера. Если ты, Сара, беспокоишься о нём, то не нужно. Он сильный.

— Бак.

— Крепче железа.

— Барнс.

— Как ты и просила, он не один.

— О чём это ты сейчас?

Помолчав немного, Баки скупо повествует об их с Сарой последнем диалоге, рассказывая о сигарете — Стив не хмурится, только улыбается криво — о смутном обещании, о своём отступлении, о побеге, об острой судороге в животе, о желчи в горле. 

— Выходит, она попросила тебя остаться?

— Не будь дураком.

Пальцы Стива смыкаются на травяном комке, сминая и растирая хрупкие стебли.

— Порой я не знаю, отчего ты не займёшься своей собственной чёртовой жизнью.

— Мы говорили об этом не один раз.

— И то верно. Но ты, Бак, лжец. Всё, что ты сказал Ма — неправда. Я жалок. Я никто и ничто, я слаб. И я хотел бы стать лучше и научиться высоко нести голову, но мне это недоступно. Я слаб. Бесполезное сердце слабо, бесполезные лёгкие слабы. Всё время моей жизни кто-то другой несёт за меня половину её тяжести. Сначала Ма, теперь ты.

— Никто не должен нести её тяжесть в одиночку. И ты в том числе.

Стив молчит. Как Баки кажется, не оттого, что у него вышли все аргументы, а оттого, что ему хочется молчать.

— Будь ты здоров, — задумчиво произносит он, — и не будь ты нищим как церковная мышь, чего бы ты хотел?

— Я бы продолжил учиться, пожалуй. Выучился бы рисовать как следует. Не своей рукой и головой, как выйдет, как я увижу, а как нужно, как д _о_ лжно. Смог бы писать маслом. Представь только, Бак, огромные холсты, больше стен в квартире. Увидел бы Европу, может быть, Францию? Делал бы больше. Может статься, пошёл бы в армию как иные честные люди.

— Честные люди, Стив?

— Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы служить своей стране.

— Плохого ничего, старина, но и хорошего не много.

— Звучит как трусость, Бак.

— Звучит как осторожность, засранец.

— Чего бы ты хотел? Не будь ты нищим как церковная мышь, не будь ты занят по неизвестной причине поддержанием жизни в моём бренном теле так или иначе?

Теперь его очередь молчать какое-то время. Не оттого, что у него нет ответов, но оттого, что он тщательно выбирает, что должно быть произнесено, а что нет. Баки хлопает себя по карманам, выуживая почти полную — благословенный день — пачку сигарет и спичечный коробок. Он выдыхает в молочное небо с тусклым солнечным кругом. Дым едва различим.

— Быть может, я бы отправился в путь. Увидел бы Гранд-Каньон. Не на фотографии, не на открытке на почте однажды, не в кино, а в полный размер. Плато Колорадо, реку. Повидал бы какой-либо штат, кроме имперского. Не был бы против, если бы твоя так стремящаяся к свершениям задница отправилась со мной. Не думаю, что меня волновало бы, стань ты велик как Эмпайр-Стейт или останься мал как клоп. 

— Звучит неплохо.

Стив опирается затылком о могильный камень. Травяную труху, которой полны его руки, он, выдохнув, пускает по ветру. Баки чихает.

— Здравствуй, Ма. Ты всегда говорила, что язык у него, — Стив кивает на Баки, — подвешен куда лучше, чем у меня, о, как ты была права.

Стив говорит долго, о многом, прерываясь только ради того чтобы выдохнуть, когда лёгким перестаёт хватать воздуха. Он говорит о госпитале, о работе, к которой нет уважения, и он не понимает, отчего так происходит, ведь «…оно должно быть одинаково к любому труду, Ма, ты говорила об этом, и книги, которые ты помещала в мои руки говорили об этом, но всё оказалось, Ма, вовсе не так. Мне не хватает тебя, нам обоим тебя не хватает». Пока голос Стива льётся в тишине, Баки несколько раз порывается было подняться и всё же совершить свой запланированный променад среди чужих камней, но всякий раз, когда его ноги приходят в движение, Стив, которому не положено так хорошо слышать левым ухом, чуткий, хватает его за край штанины цепкой рукой, не прекращая говорить, удерживает его на месте. 

Баки смиряется.

На обратном пути Стив шагает не рядом, а за его спиной, след в след, низко опустив голову, и по возвращению в квартиру он ещё молчалив, но это не тяжёлое молчание, а спокойное, существующее не от конфликта, а от общности, тихого понимания на крохотном расстоянии между их плечами, когда они сидят за столом при свете лампы: Стив, уткнувшись в блокнот, Баки, рассеянно листая тонкую книжицу с яркой обложкой, строки которой не запоминаются нисколько.

Через неплотно притворённое окно — монотонное гудение отходящего ко сну квартала, крепчающий ветер. Когда темнеет, гаснут квадраты света в окнах, они, не сговариваясь укладываются на одну кровать, спина к спине.

Баки засыпает, едва его голова касается подушки. 

\---

Конец десятилетия громок, всё в нём об оставлении тишины, о её скорой невозможности. Грохот войны за океаном, крик газетных заголовков, заставляющих Баки отворачиваться, едва только завидев на углу размахивающего свежим выпуском Таймс мальчишку, и чтение газет превращается в их изучение, в подглядывание опасливо за угол времени и событий. 

Как и полдесятка лет назад, Баки ищет детали. 

Колонка с новостями о германской агрессии ширится неделя от недели, и каждое предложение в ней гаже другого. Среди словесного и буквенного шума мир замирает, подняв голову к небу как ведомый на убой скот, высоко.

В конце весны пролёживающий в постели и потерявший голос из-за кашля Стив принимается одну за другой поглощать военные монографии, и последнее Баки полагает довольно подозрительным симптомом. Стопки библиотечных книг вокруг кровати как заградсооружения, на одеялах цветут разноцветные комки носовых платков — то ли цветы войны, то ли разорванные жерла гаубиц. Баки берёт неделю отгулов, вновь ударяющую по скромному количеству общих сбережений, разделяет со Стивом вынужденное молчание, от скуки изобретая простейший язык жестов и от скуки же выдумывая и записывая диккенсовские истории о разумных животных в промёрзших аляскинских лесах. Они короткие, они не слишком изобретательны, но Стив находит их забавными, на некоторое время отвлекаясь от монографий и трактата древнего китайца, в котором Баки ничерта не понимает, сколько бы он ни брался ему объяснять и, более того, не хочет понимать.

— Учение о пустоте и полноте, Бак, базируется вокруг сильных и слабых сторон противника, — заявляет Стив, сейчас уставший от чтения и накрывший книгой голову в безуспешной попытке впитать печатное знание лицом.

Его голос ещё хриплый, чужой.

— Если бы давно истлевший китаец создал учение о пустоте твоей головы, Роджерс, тогда бы я ещё подумал над необходимостью прочтения, — отвечает Баки.

Стив неожиданно метко запускает в него мокрым носовым платком.

В начале сентября Англия вступает в войну. Газетный разворот лопается от толщины заголовка. Произносятся громкие заявления о неизбежности тяжёлых времён, о долге и чести. И трусости. Баки держит газету в кулаке, сжимая край и комкая листы. Пара слов о долге и чести у него найдётся, но он не уверен, что это именно те слова, которые стоит произносить вслух сейчас или когда-либо. 

На Ист-Ривер набирает силу новый шторм, тёмные волны исходят тревожной рябью. Стив задерживается в госпитале допоздна.

— Ни слова, — бросает Баки, заслышав лёгкие шаги задолго до того как раздастся стук, и распахивая дверь, — ни единого сраного слова о том, что сегодня произошло. Я накладываю мораторий на любое обсуждение войны за океаном. Только открой рот, клянусь могилой твоей матери, клянусь могилой своей, ничем хорошим этот разговор не закончится.

— Война, Бак, будет для каждого.

— Заткнись.

— Затыкай меня сколько влезет, вот увидишь, президент выпустит резолюцию. Нам нужно радио, старина. Прогресс не стоит на месте. 

Баки и слышать не хочет о радио, тем более о его приобретении по такой безрадостной причине. 

Он перестаёт читать газеты, избегая любого диалога о происходящем, пока заголовки о нейтралитете буквально не сыплются с витрин, пока они не заглядывают ему в лицо с размокших листков на тротуарах. Стив принимается болтать, что нейтралитет беззуб, постыден, что он обернётся только большим кошмаром, и они препираются за завтраком, перед тем как выйти из дому и отправиться на работу; по дороге домой, если Баки привычно ждёт Стива у ворот госпиталя; за ужином, роняя приборы; перед сном, пока Стив чистит зубы, по обыкновению ожесточённо жуя щётку. Несколько колких комментариев о степени подкованности Стива в международной политике, и он загорается как сухая щепа в камине, лицо его покрывается красными пятнами, он шипит сквозь зубы, что для того, чтобы понимать, чем всё обернётся, не нужно было кончать университета. У Баки иное мнение на этот счёт.

Нейтралитет — это неплохо, так он полагает. Пусть это положение недальновидно, пусть временно, пусть даже это положение труса, как считает Стив, пусть будет так. Баки предоставляет другим будущим мертвецам возможность делить чужую землю за океаном.

— Если бы дело было в земле, Бак.

— Дело всегда в земле, Роджерс, так или иначе. Если не в ней, то в военных облигациях, оружии и деньгах.

Баки родился слишком поздно чтобы помнить хоть что-то о старой войне. Версальский договор подписан в те годы, когда он едва стоит на ногах, ещё держась за материнский подол, когда мир вокруг него широк, неясен и беспричинен. Он не знает ничего об алых полях Европы, которые позже найдут отражение в бумажных и тряпичных маковых головках на лацканах пиджаков ноябрьским днём. Ма будет читать ему наизусть, но он не запомнит стиха, узнает его заново только став много старше. _В полях фландрийских мак цветёт. Среди могил._ Отголоски старой военной пропаганды на плакатах и открытках, и почтовых марках: одинокий человек с оружием за плечами, стоящий на маковом поле, по колено утопая в цветах. Покойное синее небо над его головой. Нет, не это, вовсе не это. Голодное начало тридцатых, танки на площади Вашингтона, забастовки бывших военных, калеки и слепцы на улицах. Не алый мак, уютно уместившийся в детской ладони, но распахнутый в гневном крике рот безумного на вид прохожего, одетого в истёртую военную форму с дырами на груди. Полицейский свисток. Пятнадцатилетний Баки Барнс, зажав в руке сигарету, ускоряет шаг, и дело здесь не в малодушии, в котором в пылу спора раз за разом обвиняет его Стив, а в том, что алый мак с плакатов и почтовых открыток, из стихов, из звонких песен, повторяемых теми, кто, как и он, знал о Верденской мясорубке со страниц книг, не цветёт на могилах тех, кто населяет нищенские, тесные дома многоголосого Бруклина.

Их могилы остаются пустыми, безвестными. 

— Всё изменится, — убеждённо бросает Стив, — и очень скоро.

Баки может спорить до хрипоты в горле, но нет никакого смысла в том чтобы отрицать очевидное: многотонные крейсеры на верфи, грузовые тяжеловесы у сухого дока, по рассказам такие высокие, что верхних палуб не видать с земли сколько ни задирай голову. Стив целыми днями упрашивает его сходить поглазеть на них, Баки отмалчивается. Стив едет сам, возвращается поздно и не затыкается ни на минуту. Он вскоре покупает радио, старое и не раз менявшее владельцев, благословенную тишину жилой комнаты заполняют бравурные марши, хрупкие баллады, выводимые незнакомыми Баки голосами, ломкие джазовые мелодии, перемежающиеся радиодрамами и сводками новостей. Стив порой забывает выключить радио на ночь, замолкнув, оно сгущает мрак сухим треском помех.

Баки не слушает новостей, Баки не читает газет. Он старается не слушать и Стива, но это не представляется возможным, квартира и время, которое они проводят по отдельности, умозрительно малы. Стив, вопреки его привычным утверждениям, вовсе не идиот, и он далёк от той комичной заворожённости войной, которую Баки наблюдает на лицах парней своего возраста и младше. В дешёвых барах у доков, где он появляется, может быть, чтобы пропустить пару стаканов бурбона, может быть, чтобы сыграть в покер, может быть, чтобы встретить Эвелин-Дженни-Саманту-Кэти-Ники-Викторию и вернуться домой заполночь, когда Стив видит десятый сон, развязанные легальным алкоголем языки молотят без устали: разговоры громки, споры остры. Лица людей суровеют. 

Баки, случись ему говорить с незнакомцами, не разводит лишней полемики, одобрительно кивая, когда грузчики и рыбаки упрекают Дядю Сэма в политической робости, продолжая кивать, когда это делают пропойцы и бродяги.

Он снова теряет сон, и виной тому не радио. 

Яркие, кошмарные сновидения посещают его чаще по выходным, когда нет привычного гула усталости после дня труда в доме Христофоровом, позволяющего ему погрузиться в глубокий сон, лишённый смущающих и отвратительных порой картин. Полные предчувствия неотвратимой беды, полные страха и праха, кошмары оставляют его под утро на насквозь пропитанных потом простынях, с тяжёлым сердцем, с будто бы набитым камнями животом. Во снах он чаще бежит, не чуя под собой земли, преследуемый гулом большого огня, пожирающего ли деревянные перекрытия малой бруклинской квартиры, уничтожающего ли Манхэттен или безымянные пустоши; преследуемый стрёкотом крыльев самолётов или библейской саранчи. Такими ночами Стив будит его резко, без излишних сантиментов — его жёсткая рука на плече Баки, сжимающая крепче, чем нужно.

— Ты мешаешь мне спать, — шёпотом почему-то бормочет Стив, и его испуганное лицо очень близко. — Ты говоришь во сне, стонешь и мечешься. Что с тобой такое?

— Ничего, — отвечает Баки, — ничего.

Он отворачивается, привычно накрывая голову подушкой. 

В 40-м трубы сталелитейных заводов чадят так, что небо темнеет. 

Баки подумывает о смене работы, потому как деньги за двенадцать часов среди грохота станков предлагают хорошие — чужая война обеспечивает рабочие места, чего не смогла сделать за долгие годы его собственная страна. Он заикается было Энни о том, что ему, возможно, стоило бы подумать о смене рабочего места, но Энни упрашивает остаться, и голос её надтреснуто звенит. Энни говорит о том, что младшие привыкли к нему, стены дома Христофорова привыкли к нему, сад теперь знает его руки как ничьи иные, дышащий на ладан отопительный котёл поддаётся ему куда лучше, чем раньше. Энни не хочет оставаться одна. Она говорит об этом без всякого стеснения.

— Нас ждут паршивые времена, мистер Барнс. В доме моём и господнем одни только старухи, девы и дети, и больше, кроме тебя, никого.

Тянется холодный июнь, Баки и Энни просиживают краткий обеденный перерыв в саду под сбросившей цвет яблоней. Лепестки на траве, светлые, невесомые. Он набирает их полные пригоршни, посыпает ими укрытые тёмным подолом колени Энни, заставляя её улыбаться. Он не готов к разговору о паршивых временах, о чём и сообщает.

— Как проходит знакомство Стива с «Искусством войны»?

— Мы могли бы найти более подобающий повод для шуток, сестра Аннет.

— Вовсе я не шучу, дорогой. Твой друг обладает пытливым умом, а войной оказывались увлечены и куда менее пытливые.

— Как бы он ни увлекался, толку из этого не выйдет. Даже при условии, что ему удастся подрасти хотя бы на полфута и набить карманы камнями. Один взгляд рекрутёра на его медицинскую карту, и он вылетит за дверь, не успев и рта раскрыть.

— Если не это, тогда что тебя тревожит?

Баки поднимает глаза на неё.

Кружевная тень от яблоневых листьев на её умиротворённом лице.

— Почему меня должно что-то тревожить, Энни?

— Всех нас что-то тревожит, особенно сейчас. Как я уже сказала, время неспокойное и спокойнее не станет. А у тебя, дорогой, на лице то скорбное выражение, какое поселяется там, когда здоровье твоего друга вновь худо, однако он здоров.

Энни, будто не было никогда нескольких лет молчания между ними, знает его наизусть, как накрахмаленный воротничок монашеского платья, как связку ключей от всех дверей приюта, которую они передают из рук в руки ежедневно точно эстафетную палку, как надтреснутую карминовую бусину старых чёток.

Он хмыкает неопределённо. 

— Я плохо сплю, Энни. Что твой грешник. Возможно, это от твоей неназываемой тревоги, возможно, оттого что мой старый дружище варит в своём головном котелке не радующие меня идеи. Возможно, от предчувствия, что страна вступит в войну, и что мне придётся сесть на чёртов эсминец, поплыть за море и там убивать людей. Что нам говорит об этом писание?

— Так ты боишься за себя или за него, Баки?

Он хлопает себя по карманам в поисках сигарет и спичечного коробка. 

— Ну же.

— Это сложный вопрос.

— Есть нерадивый ответствующий, а сложных вопросов не так уж много.

— Хорошо, — бросает он, — хорошо, Энни, я до чёртиков боюсь того, что мне придётся его оставить, а сам по себе он пусть и не беспомощен, но не слишком приспособлен к жизни. И ведь я обещал его матери, я поклялся. До тех же чертей я боюсь того, что станет со всеми нами, и проклятой войны я боюсь тоже.

— В этом нет ничего постыдного, — мягко отвечает Энни. — Ни в страхе за ближнего, ни в страхе за себя самого и свою страну.

— Многие бы с тобой не согласились.

Сигарета, которой он затянулся едва ли пару раз, дотлевшая до середины, обжигает пальцы.

— Человек мал, мистер Барнс, даже тот, что кажется большим. И он должен прожить свою малую жизнь в согласии хотя бы с самим собой, если не с ближним. Этого достаточно.

Она отворачивается, окрикивая Джима, тихонько ведущего группу младших с перемазанными печной сажей лицами к томатным грядкам, очевидно, чтобы сыграть среди них в ковбоев и индейцев, а после резко поднимается на ноги, придерживая монашеское платье, и шагает твёрдо прочь, грозя Джиму сухим кулаком. Джим с хохотом уносится вглубь сада.

Баки остаётся один. Яблоневые лепестки липнут к его взмокшим ладоням.

Германия сбрасывает первые бомбы в середине лета. Англичане несут потери на водах. Новости об авианалётах во всех радиопередачах. Стив изрыгает проклятия, читая газеты за завтраком, продолжает изрыгать проклятия, читая их вечером перед сном. Баки не вступает в открытую конфронтацию, покуда тот не показывается основательно избитым, и это не следы привычных потасовок, случающихся время от времени, если ему не удаётся вовремя заткнуться — ворот его новенькой рубашки разорван, бурые разводы крови с неё будет уже ничем не оттереть. Баки из последних сил сохраняет видимое спокойствие, протягивая ему чистый носовой платок. Радио, несколько секунд назад сыпавшее на пол ломкие звуки клавиш и гулкие — трубы, замирает, теряя частоту.

— Не начинай, Бак, — произносит Стив, вскидывая руки перед грудью.

Его капитуляция звучит гнусаво.

— Могу предположить, что ты ударил первым.

— Нет, вовсе нет.

— Тогда что произошло?

— У тебя снова это выражение лица, от которого мне тошно, старина. Точно, скажи я слово, и ты бросишься на улицу в героическом порыве.

— Так и будет.

— Я был идиотом, — признаётся Стив. — Их было двое, и я был записным идиотом, Сунь-Цзы бы меня по голове не погладил. Услышал край диалога о том, что, мол, это верно, что мы держимся подальше от войны. Хорошо для экономики. Но разве мёртвые люди хороши для экономики, Бак?

— Конечно, ты не удержался, Стиви. Солнце не встаёт на западе, Стив Роджерс не держит рот на замке. 

— Конечно. Что ты говоришь в таких случаях?

Стив выглядит жалко. Опухшее лицо, размятый чужими кулаками рот, влажно блестящие глаза и ни следа обычного горючего упрямства, только усталость. Баки уже готовится было выпалить все привычные фразы, но по какой-то причине они тяжелы на языке. Он должен сказать: «Чем ты, чёрт тебя дери, думал, Стив?», должен сказать: «Ты легко отделался, господи-боже, Роджерс», он должен сказать: «Неужели в твоей чёртовой башке нет ни капли разумения?». 

Он вспоминает слова Энни под яблоневым деревом.

— Это было правильно, — лжёт он. — Ты был прав, Стиви.

Стив распахивает ярко-синие глаза, и краткого одобрения, пусть и ложного, достаточно, чтобы боль покинула его лицо, чтобы оно осветилось, словно эта слабая похвала — то, чего он ждал долгие годы. 

— Давай-ка приведём тебя в порядок, приятель. Точно не хочешь сказать мне, кто это был и где их найти? Обещаю, мы только дружески побеседуем.

Той ночью Баки долго не может заснуть. Раскатистый храп Стива и привычный шум из открытого окна: далёкие корабельные гудки, шелест волн Ист-Ривер, тротуарная болтовня.

Сон его красочен и тревожен. В нём он одет в форму солдата неизвестной войны, а Стив совсем мал, даже меньше, чем был, когда они встретились впервые. Голова у него разбита, побелевшие, лишившиеся ржаного золота волосы перепачканы кровью. Баки держит его на коленях, укачивая, напевает фальшиво песенку о Мэри и её барашке, после — о сорока сороках, запечённых в пироге. Стив всё не желает успокоиться или заснуть. Вскрикнув, он вырывается и бежит прочь по истоптанной, вымешенной следами чьих-то ног земле, а Баки бросается за ним. Пространство сна меняется, обретая вес, мрачнея, и пока маленький Стив мчится босиком по грязи, с боков проступает распаханное тяжёлой техникой поле, залитые туманом очертания блиндажей и траншей.

Баки теряет Стива в густом теле тумана и больше не может найти.

Он просыпается затемно, с бешено стучащим сердцем, рывком поднимается с кровати, делая два шага до соседней, укладывается спиной к мирно сопящему Стиву, проваливается в пустой сон снова.

Лето сорокового отпечатывается на Баки как тавро.

Он трудится не покладая рук, приводя каждую мелочь в приюте если не к состоянию близкому к совершенству, то хотя бы рабочему. Всё, что он откладывал раз за разом, всё, о чём тягостно вздыхала Энни: прохудившаяся крыша продовольственной пристройки, проломленные половицы у ведущей в детские спальни лестницы, задыхающиеся от сажи печные трубы — в тот день он вернётся домой чернее дьявола, заставив истово креститься двух ирландских старух из квартиры в самом конце коридора. Во время работы его голова превращается в малую камеру-обскуру, и эта камера запечатлевает рисунок трещин на эмалированной кружке, из которой он обычно пьёт кофе поутру, сосредоточенное лицо Энни, когда та погружена в страницы тяжёлой амбарной книги, где невесть как ведётся бухгалтерия, чуть приоткрытый алый рот Салли Джонсон, когда та вторит рабочим песням кухарок, сухие и чёрные руки Джеммы, протягивающей ему лишний бисквит за ланчем, потому что он славный парень. Джемма так и говорит обычно: «Ты славный парень, Джеймс». Жемчужные нити седины в волосах Энни. Цвет раскрывшегося к лету сада по вечерам, когда жара отступает. Рои утомлённых насекомых в сумеречном воздухе. Кислый запах старого дерева в коридорах дома Христофорова. Его рабочие ботинки, чей цвет уже нельзя определить, покрытые пятнами извести, выпуклыми каплями гудрона и красками всех сортов. Дорога от приюта к дому, которому принадлежит он и который принадлежит ему. Тому самому дому с продуваемыми в холода стенами, с крошащимся от времени камнем и деревом, с хлопаньем дверей, беготнёй в коридорах, утренней очередью в общедомовую ванную, лицами зевающих квартирантов, хмурых квартирантов, похмельных квартирантов и квартирантов ещё менее благообразных. Выкрашенная в глухой зелёный дверь, стоптанный порог, брошенные в беспорядке ботинки. Коварная половица, не позволяющая прокрасться в квартиру в тишине и мраке, каждый раз выдающая его, если случится вдруг задержаться до глубокой ночи. Грубая старая мебель: колченогий стол, скрипучий комод, кухонные шкафчики, забитые банками с консервированной фасолью и отвратительным на вкус томатным супом, как говорит Стив, на тот случай, если дела станут совсем плохи в который раз. Одна из воскресных поездок на Кони-Айленд, толчея, Стив, не выспавшийся и зевающего то и дело. Тогда они возвращаются в темноте, на попутках, потому как денег у них не осталось. Стив укладывается на пол в коридоре, не желая двигаться, плачется, что его ноги гудят, а мозги расплавились под августовским солнцем. Они оба засыпают на полу, как в детстве, едва добравшись до пустого, вычищенного на лето камина. 

Стив, как ему кажется, подозревает о камере-обскуре. О тщательном запоминании.

— Это ведь я, Бак, обычно пялюсь на твоё лицо или ещё куда. Из нас двоих это я художник, моему глазу положено быть цепким.

Баки шутит в ответ. Что-нибудь не слишком изобретательное, но заставляющее Стива рассмеяться, отвлекающее и бестолковое. Лжец из него первоклассный.

Через несколько дней после того как в Таймс появляются публикация о страшных потерях союзных войск Англии и Франции, о немецком оружии, испускающем синий свет, и о бомбах невероятной разрушительной силы, они безобразно напиваются среди рабочей недели. Стив размахивает помятым газетным листом, выдвигая одну безумную теорию за другой, пока Баки извлекает из своего ящика комода початую бутылку бурбона, и они передают её из рук в руки — горлышко блестит от слюны. Стив напивается быстрее, недостаток мяса на его птичьих костях не помогает ему справляться с алкоголем. Он пускается в пространные воспоминания, они много говорят о Саре, они пьют за неё и проливают достаточно бурбона на пол, хотя в том нет никакой необходимости — слабо удерживающий бутылку Стив уже успел опрокинуть её, не единожды расплескав драгоценную жидкость.

Когда бутылка показывает дно, они ложатся на пол, набок, друг напротив друга, Баки отвлечённо и дремотно размышляет о том, что может не случится больше времени, когда они окажутся ближе, может статься, больше вовсе не будет никакого времени, и что-то страшное, что-то больше него самого и Стива, больше дома с людьми внутри спичечных коробков квартир, больше улицы с рядами домов, больше набережной, Ист-Ривер и Проспект-Парка, Бруклина, Куинса, Манхэттена, всего Нью-Йорка целиком со всеми его рвущимися ввысь башнями, падёт как ночная пелена на жизнь и время, и уничтожит их, сотрёт с лица земли.

Камера-обскура в его голове смыкает затвор: безмятежное лицо Стива. Его тёплое, отяжелевшее от бурбона дыхание. Полузакрытые глаза, чья синева была ярче только единожды. 

— Ты чего, Бак? — спрашивает Стив, плохо ворочая языком. — Тебе плохо? Нужно ли мне бежать за ведром? Это вряд ли справно получится, не думаю, что мне стоит подниматься на ноги.

— Всё в порядке, — откликается Баки.

Он сглатывает тяжело.

— Что бы ты сказал, старина, — начинает он несмело, — если бы я предложил тебе собрать все наши чёртовы вещи и деньги в мой старый чемодан, сесть на ближайший поезд и не глядеть на названия станций, не останавливаться, пока будет полотно у железной дороги. Добраться до самого мелкого, самого паршивого и тёмного уголка этой страны и никогда из него не показывать носа.

Стив издаёт краткий смешок.

— Ты не шутишь?

— Нет.

— Ты говоришь о побеге, дружище, так ведь? Не о путешествии.

— Побег не всегда плох, Стиви. Ты до чёрта этих нудных трактатов о ведении боя прочитал. Вся королевская конница, вся королевская рать. Иногда нужно отступить, если хочешь сохранить башку на плечах.

— О, Бак, — с грустью выговаривает Стив, и Баки старается, о, как он старается не видеть в лице Стива чего-то столь похожего на разочарование, — как далеко бы мы ни бежали, рано или поздно мы дойдём до края земли и бежать станет некуда.

— Земля круглая, Роджерс. Даже твоё коридорное образование не могло породить в тебе мысли об обратном.

Стив морщится.

— Ты знаешь, зачем я так сказал. Ты знаешь, что я прав.

— Да, — отзывается Баки, — знаю. От этого, будь проклято всё это, мне не становится лучше.

Бурбон делает его речь сбивчивой, мысли — медленными как меласса. В висках стучит туго.

— Стиви, послушай-ка меня, — произносит он нетвёрдо. — Я здорово напился. Я сейчас сделаю кое-что, а ты дашь мне слово, что будешь нем как рыба. Ни звука не проронишь, окей? Ничего такого ужасного, впрочем, клянусь.

— Окей. Если ты клянёшься, — пьяно улыбается Стив.

— И глаза закрой. Не подглядывай, ладно?

Стив кивает, послушный.

Баки кладёт обе ладони ему на лицо, и его кожа горячая, чуть влажная. Пульс колотится на виске. Он тихо выдыхает через приоткрытый рот, молчит, как Баки и просил. Баки запоминает его лицо наощупь, его пальцы двигаются неторопливо. Стив не сопротивляется. Придвинувшись ближе, Баки целует его в лоб, в обе щеки, и только потом, коротко, смазано, едва коснувшись, в губы. Тёплое дыхание Стива на его лице. Они держатся своих обещаний.

Через пару часов их обоих поочерёдно тошнит, после Баки не помнит, в каком порядке следует переставлять ноги чтобы добраться до кровати, а похмельное утро молчаливо и хмуро.

Когда лето подходит к концу, и воды Ист-Ривер темнеют, Баки тайно посещает могилу Сары, просиживает спиной к камню в изголовье бесцельные часы в попытке ведения монолога с давно отсутствующей на земле женщиной, которая одновременно была и не была ему матерью.

— Выходит, — произносит он, — мне всё же придётся нарушить обещание, Сара. Не серчай на меня, ладно? Оба мы знаем — он будет злиться за двоих.

Он переступает порог призывного пункта в сентябре. Осенний свет вызолачивает мостовую под его ногами. Над входом развеваются флаги. Его руки, сжатые в кулаки в карманах брюк, мокрые от пота, пот стекает по спине под отглаженной — только из прачечной — рубашкой. За поясом брюк, под жилеткой — документы в тёртой картонной папке.

Баки Барнс, как и десятки, сотни других парней вроде него, отправляется на войну в конце самого яростного, самого яркого и чистого лета своей жизни.

Возможно, так и должно было случиться.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> \- все исторические и географические вольности, анахронизмы и фактологические ошибки исключительно на совести автора  
> \- этот текст подразумевает ещё две части  
> \- бесконечное и сияющее всё для [эдди](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursibling/): беты, братана и лучшего саппорта эвер, без которого текст был бы заброшен ещё полгода назад  
> \- бесконечное и сияющее всё для каждого, кому пришлось читать это на стадии создания, ещё и не один раз


End file.
